Sin planearlo
by onna tsuki
Summary: Goku se ha ido como guardián de las esferas del dragón. Sin planearlo y por azares del destino Milk (Chichi) y Vegeta comienzan a conocerse mas...Este es mi primer fic! CAPÍTULO FINAL!
1. Chapter 1

hola!

**Este es mi primer fanfic en toooda mi vida, espero sea de su agrado. Si lo leen deténgase a dejarme sus revisiones me interesa mucho saber si voy por buen camino! recuerden es mi first time! :D**

**Mi pareja favorita es la de G/M (MILK = CHICHI) pero mis pensamientos me llevaron mas hacia un Milk/Vegeta asi que aproveché que las ideas fluían y eh aqui el primer capítulos. Espero les guste!**

**ATENCION: **Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son del maestro Akira Toriyama. Este fic es por mero entretenimiento.

_(pensamientos en cursiva)_

**Sin planearlo**

I

Oh! Ya se me hizo tarde!- Dijo mientras miraba su reloj sorprendida- ah.. perdón es que tenía algo que hacer hoy y lo había olvidado… ya sé que yo te traje y…ay… ¿me disculpas Milk?

Jajaja ay Bulma, últimamente estás tan distraída! –Milk miró divertida a una sonrojada Bulma- bien creo que terminaremos nuestro café otro día, me permites tu teléfono para llamar a Goten? No debe de andar lejos de aquí y puede llevarme a casa.

Estoy tan apenada… sé que te dije que te llevaría pero se me ha hecho tarde… y… y… ya se! No llames a Goten, tu sabes… ha de estar en una cita jijiji, ayyy daría lo que fuera por tener su edad!, Ah si, a lo que iba, OYE VEGETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!—gritó la mujer de cabello azul- VEGETAA DONDE ESTAS!?.

QUE QUIERES BULMA, NO SABES HABLAR EN OTRO TONO QUE NO SEAN GRITOS?! – gritó Vegeta mientras caminaba lentamente hacia ella- mmm pues tu tampoco eres muy silencioso que digamos-dijo Bulma mientras lo veía acercarse.

Buenas tardes Vegeta- dijo Milk mientras Vegeta la miraba sorprendido, al parecer no había notado que su mujer tenía visita- Buenas tardes… -dijo entre dientes- ¿qué quieres mujer?

Hazme un favor ¿si? Lleva a Milk a su casa.

¿Qué?! –Gritaron al unísono los aludidos.- No es necesario Bulma, no necesitas hacer eso –dijo Milk- ¿Acaso me viste cara de taxista? si la mujer de Kakaroto vino sola que asi se vaya- Dijo Vegeta mientras se daba la vuelta.

Pues déjame decirte que no vino sola, yo la traje así que ya déjate de groserías sayajin! - Pues entonces llévala tu –dijo Vegeta-

No puedo, tengo que salir!

¿A dónde demonios vas? Si no puedes con tus compromisos no deberías hacerlos! – gruñó el hombre

- Ah pues… eso no te importa, son cosas de la empresa!

Milk los miraba discutir completamente apenada pero al mismo tiempo divertida _– Extraño a Gokú-_ pensó mientras suspiraba con una sonrisa triste en los labios, parecía escuchar cada vez menos la discusión marital.

Habían pasado ya 2 años desde que Goku se marchara como guardián de las esferas del dragón, todos sabían que esta vez era para siempre y aunque habían sufrido su pérdida ya hacían su vida normal otra vez a excepción de Milk y, por raro que parezca, Vegeta.

A pesar de tener a sus hijos y su nieta Pan, Milk pasaba casi todo el tiempo en casa, a excepción de alguna rara ocasión en que Bulma iba por ella y la invitaba, casi obligaba, a salir a algún lado; por lo general se le veía tranquila y hasta feliz. Gohan ya tenía su propia familia y Goten sus ocupaciones (trabajo y citas). Cuando terminó la batalla contra Buu y Goku estuvo de vuelta, Milk creyó que sus hijos crecerían y ella tendría una vida al lado de su esposo otra vez, tal vez algo similar a una vida normal, pero no fue así. Ahora estaba sola.

Vegeta por su parte no tenía mucho que hacer. Trunks entrenaba rara vez con él ya que estaba muy ocupado con la corporación y se interesaba más en su vida social al lado de Goten y de la mocosa nieta de Kakaroto como él la llamaba. Bra vivía de compras y su vida era más terrícola que cualquier otra cosa, ni hablar de entrenarla… era toda una princesa. Bulma estaba más atareada de lo normal, salía constantemente hacia otras ciudades y pasaba mucho tiempo de compras lo cual lo mantenía alejado ya que acompañarla era irritante. En cuanto a su entrenamiento, aún usaba la cámara de gravedad a veces… no solo no había amenazas que combatir sino que tampoco tenía que superar a nadie… Gohan entrenaba eventualmente con Piccoro pero no con la intención de retar a Vegeta… le costaba reconocer que ya no le importaba si era o no el más fuerte, porque muy probablemente ya lo era.

Hey tu! Mujer de Kakaroto! – Milk miró a Vegeta confundida, había olvidado que estaba ahí. – Vámonos.

E-está bien… pero… Vegeta no es necesario… voy a llamar a Goten – miró a su alrededor y vio que Bulma no estaba ahí – ¿Bulma ya se fue? .

Mmm? Si se acaba de ir, por lo que veo te estas quedando ciega… y sorda también –dijo Vegeta con burla—y ya no me hagas insistirte, te voy a llevar o tendré que escuchar la chillona voz de la mujer reclamando por horas más tarde.-

Milk lo miró con enojo y finalmente asintió resignada, no le agradaba la idea de ir en el camino con él, pero era mejor que causar otra discusión.

Se dirigieron a la salida y Milk buscó la nave para abordar pero no vio nada – Acaso esperas que corra a tomarte en brazos? Acércate tu, ven—dijo Vegeta a la confundida mujer.

Milk se sonrojó y lo miró con duda – Cómo dices? No vamos a ir en una nave?—Vegeta frunció el ceño - No pienses que voy a manejar una de esas estúpidas y lentas naves, es más rápido volando – No señor, yo creo que es más apropiado ir en una nave — le contestó Milk.

Vegeta la miró fijamente - Mujer me estas exasperando… vámonos ya. –

Insisto, no creo que… - Basta! – la interrumpió Vegeta—Eh dicho que no voy a conducir.

Ah, entiendo… no sabes conducir, en ese caso está bien. – dijo Milk sonriendo tiernamente

CLARO QUE SÉ CONDUCIR! – Gritó Vegeta con una vena saltada en su frente – MALDITA SEA! – Entró nuevamente a la corporación y regresó con una cápsula, segundos después estaban volando una nave rumbo a la montaña Paoz.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola que tal! aquí esta el segundo cap!

THANKS TheCrazyPixieGirl POR TU REVIEW :D

Disclaimer-todo los personajes son de Akira Toriyama, mia es solo la loca idea del fic

II

Una vez en la nave Milk no pudo evitar soltar una risita – _atentar al orgullo Saiyajin siempre funciona—_pensó.

De qué te ríes? Ahora estás loca también? – Dijo Vegeta sin dejar de mirar al frente.

Milk suspiró – Acaso no te cansas de estar enojado todo el tiempo? – Vegeta la miró y soltó una carcajada

Y lo dice la mujer de Kakaroto? Jajajajajaja, tú no te caracterizas por tu dulce carácter

Pues no tendrías por qué conocer mi lado dulce –respondió Milk girando su cara digna. – mi Goku nunca se comportaba tan grosero y eso que también es un saiyajin.

Eso es porque Kakaroto tenía la cabeza vacía –

CLARO QUE NO! Lo que pasa es que tú no tienes modales! -

Si alguien aquí tiene modales soy yo! Soy el príncipe de los s…

SI SI SI YA SE! El príncipe de los Saiyajins! De todas formas eres un grosero.

Aaaaah por eso prefería volar… - dijo Vegeta-

Por qué?, a que te refieres? –

Para no tener que soportar una maldita conversación con la necia mujer de Kakaroto! – dijo volteando los ojos.

Milk prefirió no responder y se limitó a mirar por la ventana. Ya oscurecía y aún estaba lejos de casa, de su ahora demasiado grande y solitaria casa… - _si tan solo Goku estuviera aquí_… - suspiró.

La nave aterrizó en la montaña Paoz, Vegeta observó el lugar, un gran silencio reinaba y en medio de la vegetación la casa de Kakaroto y a su lado la de Gohan, ambas en penumbras y vacías, no había Ki alguno cerca de ahí. Miró a Milk dormida en el asiento del copiloto – _Bulma y sus grandes ideas – _estaba a punto de alzar la voz para despertarla cuando notó que en la mejilla de Milk brillaba una lágrima que amenazaba con rodar hacia la barbilla de la chica, sintió algo de compasión. Pensó en llamar a Gohan para que se llevara a la mujer a la casa pero recordó que no había nadie cerca –_agggh maldita convivencia con los humanos… -_La miró unos segundos_ pero de todas formas no es asunto mío—_

MUJER! – Milk abrió los ojos asustada por el grito y al intentar levantarse cayó al suelo, miró a Vegeta quien no pudo evitar esbozar un sonrisa, estaba divertido por su fechoría.

¿Cuál es tu problema?! -Gritó la mujer con los ojos inyectados de ira—JAJAJAJAJA – Vegeta soltó una carcajada de sincera diversión sin el toque maligno que caracterizaba al príncipe

Milk estaba a punto de levantarse y golpearlo pero se sorprendió al verlo reír de esa manera – Vaya que gusto darte tanta felicidad – dijo con sarcasmo pero algo más calmada mientras se levantaba del suelo de la nave

Ya llegamos ¿satisfecha? – dijo Vegeta recobrando la compostura mientras Milk lo miraba en silencio – Deja de mirarme y baja de la nave, tengo que ir a cenar, no me hagas perder tiempo

Gracias por tu amabilidad –contesto Milk con sarcasmo mientras bajaba de la nave – ¿Gustas pasar a tomar algo?

JAJAJAJA ni loco! Acaso quieres envenenarme ¿? – Milk suspiro volteando los ojos y se dirigió a la puerta de su casa

Vegeta se disponía a despegar cuando recordó que podía volar, apagó el aparato y bajo de él para volverlo a introducir a la cápsula. Miró hacia la casa y notó que las luces seguían apagadas, flotó hasta una de las ventanas y alcanzo a distinguir en medio de la oscura cocina la figura de la mujer inmóvil. – _No creo que sea mi asunto…_

Milk se levantó temprano y preparó el desayuno mientras Goten se duchaba, hacía mucho calor esa mañana por lo que optó por usar uno de sus trajes chinos sin manga y sin el pantaloncillo acostumbrado.

Toc toc toc…

_Visitas? Tan temprano?_ –La mujer abrió la puerta intrigada

Buenos días señora Milk! –

Trunks, buenos días! Goten se está duchando pero no demorará mucho

No hay problema solo vine a entregarle su celular, lo dejó en mi casa ayer. No quiero que sufra un infarto si no lo encuentra! – dijo el joven de cabello lila con una gran sonrisa. Milk sonrió divertida, en realidad Goten era adicto a su celular.

**Mientras tanto en la ciudad del Oeste…**

LO HIZO OTRA VEZ!—Bulma gritaba mientras veía su reloj con premura

Bulma que sucede? – dijo Vegeta entrando tranquilamente en la cocina—se puede saber por qué gritas de esa manera?

Es Trunks! Hoy tenemos una reunión y no está en su oficina! Se escapó de nuevo! –Dijo mientras caminaba en círculos en la cocina—ya sé! Vegeta búscalo! Tu sientes su ki asi que ve y dile que lo quiero en su lugar de inmediato!

Me viste cara de mensajero? – Dijo mientras se dirigía al refrigerador – que no tiene uno de esos ruidosos celulares a donde lo puedas llamar?

OHHH nunca lo hubiera pensado! – dijo Bulma con sarcasmo – Claro que tiene un celular pero no lo contesta

Vegeta la miró con fastidio –_adiós desayuno – _luego se dirigió a la salida para busca a su hijo mientras se concentraba un poco para sentir su ki – _parece que esta con el hijo de kakaroto…_

Huele delicioso señora Milk! – dijo Trunks mientras se sentaba a la mesa- Vamos, no me digas señora! Me haces sentir vieja! – respondió Milk sonriendo - ¿Quieres desayunar en lo que Goten está listo?

Mmm no estaría mal - ring riiinggg – Oh otra vez este fastidioso celular!

Deberías contestar – dijo Milk dirigiéndose a la estufa – tal vez sea algo importante

Probablemente es de la oficina – dijo Trunks fastidiado— mmm es mi madre… de seguro es por la junta… LA JUNTA!

Trunks se levantó de un salto con una cara de terror que Milk no pudo evitar notar

Olvidé la junta de hoy! Mi madre me va a matar!

Bueno creo que dejaremos el desayuno para otra ocasión jajaja, suerte en tu junta... y suerte con tu madre – dijo Milk mirándolo divertida – Recordó que su hijo Gohan ponía esa misma cara cuando ella lo encontraba entrenando en sus horas de estudio.

Gracias señora… digo Milk… Adios!. Trunks salió apresurado de la casa y emprendió el vuelo.

Milk salió de su casa y observó su alrededor, esa hermosa montaña donde vivía desde los 18 años. De pronto recordó esos primeros años de matrimonio, se le escapó una sonrisa- Tenía muchas citas en ese entonces- dijo en voz alta mientras recordaba que Goku y ella solían hacer eso que tanto les gustaba: pelear.

¡Buenos días mamá! –Dijo Goten mientras salía presuroso de la casa

Vegeta se encontraba sobrevolando la casa de Goku cuando vio a Trunks dirigirse hacia él.

Papá? ¿Qué haces aquí? –

Vegeta levantó una ceja -Ah pues vine a saludar al hijo de Kakaroto, ¡Maldita sea! TU MADRE ESTA HISTÉRICA Y ME MANDO A BUSCARTE, TE QUIERE EN LA OFICINA YA! –

Trunks palideció –_Si mi padre accedió es que está muy enojada…_- Gracias Papá! Tengo que irme! – Trunks emprendió el vuelo a una velocidad impresionante.

Vegeta se sintió afortunado de no tener nada que ver con el "negocio familiar". Miró hacia abajo y distinguió a Milk afuera de la casa, aterrizó lentamente atrás de la vivienda.

¡Buenos días mi cielo!-Respondió Milk al saludo de su hijo –Trunks vino a traerte esto- le mostró el celular olvidado

AH! CREI QUE LO HABÍA PERDIDO! – Goten tomó el aparato revisó rápidamente la pantalla y lo guardó en su pantalón.

Milk observaba a su hijo, era tan parecido a su padre cuando niño y hoy en día ni siquiera se interesaba por las peleas. Sonrió mientras se ponía en una posición de combate-¿Recuerdas cuando entrenábamos juntos?- le dijo.

Claro mamá! Pegabas duro -Dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza al igual que Goku- fuiste la primera en entrenarme

Vamos! ¿Qué tal un combate antes de desayunar?, pero se gentil cariño –Dijo Milk sin perder su postura de pelea

Tal vez otro día mamá, tengo que irme ya! Se me hizo tarde creo que desayunaré en la ciudad! Además puedes lastimarte- Dijo mientras emprendía el vuelo velozmente – Te quiero! No me esperes a cenar nos vemos!

Cuídate hijo, buena suerte! –exclamó Milk mientras veía a Goten volverse solo un punto en el cielo. Recobró su posición de pelea y lanzó algunas patadas al aire –_antes era más divertido hacer esto… y ahora hasta podría lastimarme… _- Se detuvo y decidió regresar a su casa.

Vaya, veo que estas entrenando, acaso se avecina algún peligro para la tierra y piensas defenderla? –Milk se giró al escuchar la sarcástica voz

Vegeta? Se podría saber que estás haciendo aquí? –Dijo más con sorpresa que con enojo

Mmm buscaba a Trunks… - Dijo indiferente

Ah, vaya… pues por poco y lo encuentras, se fue hace unos minutos iba a una junta –Dijo Milk tranquila

Ah, bien para eso lo buscaba, pero no respondiste mi pregunta ¿a qué se debe ese "intento de entrenamiento"?

No tengo que darte ninguna explicación y menos si te estas burlando de mi de esa manera, ¿Qué no te enseñaron que hay que ser amable con las personas? –Le dijo Milk mientras ponía las manos en jarra.

Jajaja, lo que me enseñaron es a pelear y por lo que veo a ti también, bueno, al menos lo intentaron jajajaja

Por si no sabías yo fui una de las 8 finalistas del Torneo de artes marciales XXIII! – Gritó Milk

Oh ya veo… entonces supongo que no te será difícil darme un golpe no?, mira te lo pongo fácil cerraré los ojos – le respondió Vegeta con una sonrisa de medio lado

Ahhhh! Ya verás! – Milk lanzó una patada hacia la cara de Vegeta que mantenía los ojos cerrados, y como era lógico éste la esquivó con facilidad. El guerrero abrió los ojos y soltó una gran carcajada, Milk lanzó un golpe más, otra patada, luego otro golpe pero siempre era el mismo resultado. Así continuaron por casi media hora, de vez en cuando Vegeta bloqueaba algún golpe con su brazo, a veces el Saiyajin lanzaba una patada o golpe para hacer interesante "la pelea"; Milk evadía los golpes con dificultad pero no lograba siquiera tocarlo con alguno de sus golpes. De pronto Vegeta se elevó unos 10 metros del suelo. Milk parecía agitada y casi sin aire.

La miró y gritó -Vamos mujer, ¿acaso ya te cansaste o es que no sabes volar? Jajaja Ya te dije, solo tienes que darme un golpe, volveré a cerrar los ojos si gustas – Vegeta estaba terminando de decir la frase cuando de pronto fue golpeado en la cara. Abrió los ojos y vio una pierna desnuda girar sobre su cabeza y luego a Milk caer al suelo de pie con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción –

No puedo volar pero puedo saltar, sé que no estoy ni cerca de tu nivel pero no me subestimes tanto - dijo ella agitada

Vaya… - Vegeta aterrizó - tu nivel de energía es tan bajo que no lo sentí acercarse… punto a tu favor.

Milk se dejó caer en el suelo y se recostó mientras sonreía – Sin duda es más divertido hacer esto acompañada, Gracias Vegeta

Ah sí, lo que sea… en fin me largo de aquí tengo hambre – Dijo mientas se disponía a elevarse nuevamente

Si no te molesta, puedes desayunar aquí… preparé el desayuno de Goten y se fue… me será imposible terminarme su ración ¿qué dices? – lo miró en espera de una respuesta

De acuerdo – Dijo el guerrero.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Ahora si me quedó larguito el cap :D, espero les guste! THANKS FOR READING !

Disclaimer: You Know... ningún personaje es mío, son de Akira Toriyama :D

**III**

Abuela! Cómo estás? – Dijo alegre una voz en el teléfono – Oh Pan, que bueno que llamas,

¿Cómo están todos?

Muy bien, el Abuelo Satán nos ha tratado como celebridades, oye abuela papá quiere hablarte espérame un momento – Dijo Pan pasándole el teléfono a Gohan

Hola Mamá, ¿todo bien en casa? – Milk escuchó la voz de su hijo mayor al otro lado de la línea y no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja -Gohan, Hola hijo!, si, todo está bien aquí.

Te gustaría que fuera por ti? Vamos a estar aquí por unas semanas más y no quiero que estés sola en casa.

Pero no estoy sola, tu hermano vive aquí ¿recuerdas?, además no lo puedo dejar solo

Pues dudo que este mucho tiempo en casa, además creo que puede sobrevivir sin ti unos días ¿qué dices Mamá, si aceptas voy por ti ahora mismo?

Milk sonrió enternecida, a pesar de que fue tan dura con su hijo mayor durante su infancia él siempre estaba pendiente de ella aún ahora que ya tenía su familia. Si bien era cierto que Goten nunca estaba en casa pero ella prefería estar en su montaña, claro que se sentía sola a veces pero…

Mamá sigues ahí? –La voz de Gohan la sacó de sus cavilaciones - Si, si… aquí estoy, solo pensaba… pero no te preocupes Gohan estaré bien, no quisiera saber cómo quedaría la casa si la dejo tanto tiempo a merced de tu hermano jijiji

Jajaja, está bien pero si cambias de opinión avísame ¿de acuerdo?

De acuerdo hijo…

-Atchuuu! – Estornudó inesperadamente cuando pasó Bulma a un lado suyo – Maldita sea Bulma ¿por qué te pusiste tanto perfume y precisamente de ese en especial? Sabes perfectamente que me lastima hasta el cerebro! – Dijo el príncipe dando un salto a 2 metros de distancia de la mujer de cabello azul.

No seas exagerado Vegeta, no es tan malo, además no pienso desperdiciar un perfume tan costoso como este – Dijo Bulma mientras abría su caja de cápsulas – Ya me voy, tengo una junta en Satán City, regreso después de la cena.

Edsta bien mujed do que digas pero adejate de mii ahodaa! - exclamó Vegeta tapándose la nariz desesperadamente.

-Tú y tu olfato superdesarrollado, atch, Adiós! - Bulma cerró la puerta tras de sí, activó su cápsula y apareció una aeronave. Abordó tranquilamente y una vez adentro abrió su bolsa de mano tomó la botellita del perfume en cuestión y sonrió de lado complacida.

-Atchuuuu! Aaa edse pedfume otda vez! – Exclamó Trunks mientras entraba a la sala y se tapaba la nariz - oh h-hoda Papá cdeí que estabas en da cámada de gravedad

Lo haría pero esta averiada – Dijo Vegeta destapando su nariz y recobrando la compostura como si no le molestara en lo absoluto el olor– Voy a buscar un buen lugar para entrenar mmm… ¿quieres venir?

Ohh dooo papá, Goten viene pada acá, vamos a ir a visitar a su hermado… atchuuuuu! Cdeo que primedo voy a prender los extractodes de aidre atchuuu!

Muchacho exagerado, debes de entrenar hasta tu olfato – dijo Vegeta orgullosamente mientras salía de la sala – agggh _tengo que buscar aire fresco_

Vegeta salió de su casa y emprendió el vuelo sin un rumbo fijo, tenía varios días con ganas de entrenar y Bulma no le había puesto mucha atención a la compostura de la cámara de gravedad. Estaba algo aburrido y hasta se había atrevido a "invitar" a Trunks a entrenar con él, pero como siempre su hijo tenía otros asuntos. Recordó las palabras de su hijo: "…Goten viene para acá vamos a ir a visitar a su hermano…"

_¿Visitar a su hermano? ¿Qué no viven casi en la misma casa por favor!... mmm es cierto, Gohan se encuentra en Satán City_ – pensó Vegeta al recordar que Milk se lo había comentado aquel día que aceptó desayunar en su casa.

Pensando un poco en ese día, debía de reconocer que había sido un buen desayuno, ya había probado la comida de la mujer de Kakaroto en otras ocasiones, casi siempre en alguna fiesta había algún platillo suyo, pero nunca había degustado una comida completa. Además la mujer todavía sabía pelear. Él ya había escuchado que en su juventud había sido peleadora pero no que había entrenado a Goten cuando niño… – _no sería mala idea entrenar en las montañas…_

Milk tarareaba una canción mientras colgaba la ropa recién lavada para secarla al sol. Goten se había ido a visitar a Trunks y seguro llegaría hasta después del anochecer más aun en sábado. Eran tan diferentes cuando niños pero inseparables, al igual que ahora. Recordó cómo esa amistad infantil había logrado acercar a las familias Brief y Son como nunca. En realidad su amistad con Bulma se había consolidado realmente gracias a los niños. Antes de eso ella solía estar muy alejada de todos, a pesar de ser grandes amigos de su esposo ella siempre sintió que no pertenecía al grupo y tenía que reconocer que ella no se esforzaba mucho para encajar en aquel entonces. Después de Cell las cosas fueron cambiando, incluso Vegeta se había vuelvo más sociable que cuando recién llegó a la tierra.

Vegeta aterrizó frente a la casa de Kakaroto y se quedó mirando la puerta pensativo, en realidad no sabía bien porque estaba ahí. Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y regresar por donde vino cuando escuchó una melódica voz en la parte de atrás de la casa. Tal vez para un humano hubiera sido difícil oírlo pero no para un saiyajin. Se concentró y buscó algún ki aparte del de la mujer, no había nadie más, lo sabía de antemano.

_MFFF_ _Debo de estar verdaderamente aburrido para hacer esto _– comenzó a caminar hacia la parte posterior de la casa y pudo observar a Milk quien terminaba de colgar la ropa.

Vaya mujer veo que no sabes sentir Ki verdad? – Dijo Vegeta de pronto

Milk salió de sus pensamientos abruptamente al escuchar la conocida voz y lo miró sobresaltada – V-Vegeta? Qué haces aquí?

Estaba aburrido y… vine a entrenar contigo mujer – le respondió con tranquilidad e indiferencia

Entrenar? Conmigo? Debes de estar MUY aburrido!, me pregunto si lo que quieres es entrenar o solo burlarte de mi? – Le respondió Milk con la misma indiferencia mientras seguía colgando la ropa – Como puedes ver estoy algo ocupada…

_AHHH! Sabía que no debía haber venido…_

-Si estás dispuesto a esperarme unos minutos lo haré con gusto – Milk se giró y lo miró con una sonrisa.

Vegeta sonrió y asintió mientras se recostaba en el césped cruzando los brazos bajo su cabeza. De vez en vez miraba a la mujer que seguía tarareando alegremente una melodía, se preguntó si Kakaroto solía entrenarla. -_No lo creo, si fuera así sabría sentir energías. _

Milk terminó su tarea y miró al visitante que la esperaba pacientemente, ella sabía que Krillin era el mejor amigo de Goku y estaba casi segura que el segundo de la lista era Vegeta. Claro que eran unos muy extraños amigos ya que la mayor parte del tiempo competían hasta en las cosas más absurdas, pero era evidente que el odio entre ellos había desaparecido muchos años atrás.

Estoy lista Vegeta, donde quieres entrenar?

Ya era hora, ven sígueme vi un lugar bastante bueno para entrenar cerca de aquí. – dicho esto se elevó lentamente

Espera! Olvidas que no puedo volar? Si quieres que te siga debes esperar a que encienda mi nave

No mujer nada de naves – Vegeta bajó y tomó a la mujer de la cintura con uno de sus brazos y se elevó nuevamente colocándola a un lado suyo como si cargara una maleta, todo fue tan rápido que Milk no tuvo oportunidad de negarse. – Ayy eres muy tosco!

Mira es por allá – Le dijo sin prestar atención a su queja, y emprendió el vuelo.

Milk no iba muy cómoda bajo el brazo del hombre pero pronto se dedicó a contemplar el paisaje. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía una vista así, además viajar en una máquina no se comparaba con hacerlo libremente. Miró a su "transporte" por un momento y agradeció no ir en una nave. Comenzaron a descender en medio de un lugar bastante plano cubierto con un suave césped, se podía escuchar el ruido del agua a pocos metros ahí.

Vamos mujer ponte en guardia– Le dijo el saiyan sonriendo confíado

Milk… me llamo Milk – le respondió ella mientras adoptaba su posición de combate - si no puedes llamarme por mi nombre al menos puedes decirme "PRINCESA"

El hombre sonrió de lado –¿Por qué habría de llamarte así?

Tú no eres el único aquí que es de la realeza sabes?, - Milk corrió hacia su oponente y comenzó a lanzar algunos golpes que fueron fácilmente esquivados por él. – Oh te gusta dar el primer golpe eh? – Dijo el príncipe esquivando fácilmente los ataques – ahora es mi turno

En menos de un segundo Vegeta apareció atrás de Milk y lanzó una patada a la mujer. Milk no pudo esquivarla pero atinó apenas a cubrirla con uno de sus brazos. Ahora era Vegeta quien atacaba y Milk se dedicaba a cubrir y esquivar. Ella sabía que el guerrero estaba peleando con suma cautela para no lastimarla pero no pudo evitar sentirse toda una peleadora otra vez. Su emoción fue creciendo hasta que cuando menos pensó estaba usando todas sus fuerzas para atacar al Saiyajín. Se sintió orgullosa de sí misma al estar peleando con ahora el hombre más fuerte de la tierra y no sabía exactamente cómo había llegado a estar en esa situación, ella tenía entendido que el príncipe era muy reacio a entrenar acompañado de cualquier terrícola. La verdad es que no le importaba la razón por la que Vegeta estaba ahí lo que si sabía es que muchos años habían pasado desde que ella se había divertido luchando; estaba disfrutado la pelea y, tenía que admitirlo, también la compañía de Vegeta.

Vegeta tuvo que reconocer que era fuerte y además era la primera humana con la que peleaba (A-18 ya no es humana como tal), él ya había notado que Milk era diferente a Bulma pero nunca creyó que tanto. Bulma era hermosa, una gran científica, desinhibida o incluso algo exhibicionista y caprichosa, su carácter fuerte le gustaba, no podía negarlo. La mujer de Kakaroto no solo poseía fuerza en su carácter (que a veces era de los mil demonios) sino que también tenía fuerza física y era la humana más fuerte que conocía, su cabello oscuro, su linaje, su actitud reservada, a veces solitaria… le recordaba un poco a sí mismo.

_Casi podría ser una saiyajín… una princesa saiyajín…- _Sonrió inconscientemente con ese pensamiento. Estaba tan ensimismado que se distrajo y lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba siendo lanzado hacia un montón de rocas a causa de una patada de su contrincante.

-Eso te pasa por distraerte señor Príncipe jijijiji – Milk lo veía divertida mientras se levantaba incrédulo

- Es que me aburrí fue todo – Respondió simulando indiferencia – Otro punto a tu favor… pero ahora voy a contraatacar mujer

- jajaja no Vegeta prefiero quedarme con mi victoria, además… - La mujer se sonrojó un poco – Creo que por hoy tuve suficiente, estoy algo oxidada

- JAJAJA DE ESO NO ME CABE LA MENOR DUDA—respondió él soltando una risotada

Milk frunció el ceño pero no pudo evitar reír, realmente estaba pasando un momento agradable. Miró el cielo, ya oscurecía – Será mejor que regresemos ya casi es hora de la cena… ¿quieres quedarte a cenar?

-Mmm tal vez me arriesgue a probar esa comida tuya nuevamente… - se acercó y la tomó nuevamente de la cintura para emprender el vuelo - Espera Vegeta, la verdad prefiero ir en tu espalda… no soy un maleta

-Como quieras…

Milk se colocó a sus espaldas y dio un pequeño salto, Vegeta se inclinó un poco y sintió el cuerpo de la mujer recargarse en él mientras abrazaba su cuello, él tomó las piernas con sus brazos y sin decir nada emprendió el vuelo.

Fue un camino de regreso tranquilo. Nadie dijo nada, Milk se recargo en la espalda de Vegeta y él voló más despacio de lo habitual. Finalmente llegaron y entraron a la casa.

-Mmm voy a darme un baño antes de hacer la cena y te sugiero que hagas lo mismo, nadie se sienta a comer sucio en mi casa – Dijo Milk dirigiéndose a su habitación – Goku prefiere… prefería bañarse en el barril que está afuera, no sé si quieras usarlo o esperar el baño dentro de la casa.

-Me da igual… pero si quieres que tome un baño no sé si notaste que no cargo con un cambio de ropa, y NI PIENSES que voy a usar algo de Kakaroto – Vegeta se recargó en la puerta de la entrada cruzando sus brazos.

- Mmm, ya resolveré eso... y claro que no te pienso dar nada de Goku… además él eras más alto y no…

- SI SI YA SE, NO IMPORTA – Interrumpió Vegeta con orgullo, esperaré el baño.

-Bien, no tardaré mucho puedes sentarte si gustas, permiso - Milk lo miró y no pudo evitar soltar una risita, - _ups… toqué un punto sensible jiji_.

Vegeta caminó y observó la casa con detenimiento. Era minúscula comparada con Capsule Corp., pero tenía lo necesario: una sala pequeña y acogedora, una cocina suficientemente amplia para una familia de 4… y estaba casi seguro que siempre hubo comida deliciosa… -_Kakaroto tenía una buena vida._

Mientras recorría la casa notó que había un libro sobre el sillón, sintió curiosidad de saber que podría estar leyendo Milk, lo tomó y se sentó a hojearlo pero no era un libro era el álbum familiar. Vegeta de pronto pudo ver esa parte de la vida de Goku que no conocía: La boda cuando era muy joven, los primeros 4 años de Gohan, había algunas fotos de Gohan un poco más grande y luego repentinamente las fotografías correspondían a los días antes del torneo de Cell lo cual él identificó por que tanto Goku como Gohan estaban en fase super saiyajin. Luego fotografías de la infancia de Goten lógicamente sin Goku en ellas y mas adelante algunas fotografías tomadas después de la batalla de Majin bu donde incluso aparecía él mismo. No pudo evitar regresarse a las fotografías del inicio del álbum y mirar a Milk. Se detuvo en especial en una foto de la boda, se veía realmente hermosa, pudo ver que era muy joven tal vez apenas tendría 18 años. Notó un papel que sobresalía del álbum, abrió el álbum en esa zona y notó que había un recorte de un diario de muchos años atrás. Era una nota que hablaba del torneo 23 de artes marciales, pudo ver una fotografía de Milk y Goku luchando y en el pie se leía: "Son Goku pidió matrimonio a la participante anónima después de lanzarla fuera del ring", en general la nota narraba los acontecimientos más relevantes ocurridos durante el torneo y terminaba describiendo una impresionante pelea entre Son Goku y Majunia que terminó con un ring destrozando y con la victoria de Goku, aunque había pocas fotografías vio que el contrincante era ni más ni menos que Piccolo, aunque se impresionó con esto último su atención fue robada nuevamente por la fotografía de la pareja peleando y el pie de foto.

-Ya ves que no mentí en lo del torneo- suspiró- era tan joven- Dijo Milk a sus espaldas, al parecer estaba tan absorto mirando las fotos que no notó su llegada.

-Por lo que veo conoces a Kakaroto desde hace mucho… Mujer – Dijo él con naturalidad al verse descubierto.

-Goku prometió casarse conmigo cuando éramos niños – Dijo Milk sentándose a su lado y sonrió con un leve rubor en sus mejillas - Aunque él no sabía que estaba prometiendo aun así cumplió con su promesa.

Vegeta le cedió el álbum a la mujer quien lo tomó y lo abrió en las fotografías de la boda y luego pasó lentamente las hojas deteniéndose en una fotografía donde aparecía ella con Goku y Gohan cuando apenas era un bebé.

-¿Sabes algo?, esos primeros 5 años fueron los más normales de mi vida con Goku… éramos muy felices… luego llegó el supuesto hermano de Goku

-Raditz – dijo Vegeta y Milk asintió

-Goku murió para rescatar a Gohan y luego Piccolo se llevó a mi bebé para entrenarlo, mi niño tenía cuatro años… ninguna mamá espera que su bebé tenga que pelear por su vida a esa edad- Vegeta pudo ver una lágrima caer sobre la fotografía protegida por el plástico del álbum - Luego llegaron dos "amenazas" más a la tierra…

El príncipe guardó silencio, él sabía a quienes se refería y recordó esa pelea a muerte con Goku y sus amigos la primera vez que llegó a la tierra. Supuso que iba a escuchar alguna reclamación en su contra pero no fue así.

- No me di cuenta en lo que me convertí después de eso Vegeta… ¡me preocupé tanto por Gohan que ignoré a Goku en el hospital! Después, cuando Goku se recuperó, se fue sin despedirse de mi… luego partió a Namekusei… venció a Freezer y después ya no quiso regresar a casa… - Finalmente ella no pudo más, rompió en llanto y abrazó a su confidente

Vegeta no se esperaba eso, no dijo nada y solo colocó su mano en la cabeza de la chica acariciando su cabello para calmarla, era muy suave. Nunca creyó escuchar esa versión de la historia, él mismo estuvo ahí cuando Goku se rehusó a regresar a la tierra con ayuda de las esferas del dragón y no regresó hasta mucho después cuando apareció Mirai Trunks. Tal vez nadie pensó en lo que pasaba por la cabeza de "la esposa del héroe".

-Vegeta, te ofrezco una disculpa… - Dijo Milk mientras se incorporaba y se secaba las lágrimas recuperando su semblante de siempre – Me dejé llevar por los recuerdos y…

-Olvídalo mujer ¿Qué no ibas a preparar algo de cenar? – la interrumpió con su indiferencia acostumbrada, lo cual tranquilizó a Milk infinitamente, ya que eso significaba que no iba a recibir una burla por su sorpresivo "ataque de debilidad".

- Bien, ya puedes darte un baño, adentro dejé ropa limpia para ti, es por allá – Le dijo señalando una puerta al final del pasillo. Acto seguido se retiró a la cocina a preparar la cena, se sentía un poco más ligera después de llorar.

Era cerca de media noche y Vegeta entró a su recámara en silencio para no despertar a Bulma. Se despojó de los pantalones deportivos y la playera que él suponía eran de Goten y se dispuso a acostarse junto a su mujer, pero notó que Bulma no estaba. Prendió la lámpara de la mesita de noche y vio un pedazo de papel que decía: "Llamó Mamá, va a pasar la noche en Satan City. Bra". No le pareció extraño, últimamente Bulma dormía cada vez menos con él y ni que decir de "estar juntos de otra manera"; cruzó lo brazos atrás de su cabeza y comenzó a repasar la cena: Milk se veía tranquila y alegre, cenaron en silencio y la comida fue, nuevamente, deliciosa. Después de cenar intercambiaron algunos sarcasmos como era de costumbre, luego Milk le contó su origen como princesa de la montaña Frypan e hija del rey Ox-Satán. Todo había transcurrido tranquilamente pero lo que no podía sacarse de la cabeza era que al momento de despedirse ella le tomó del brazo y le dijo: "Gracias, ¿hasta mañana?. Él solo asintió con la cabeza y se fue.

_-No puede ser que la esposa de mi mejor amigo me esté ocupando tanto el tiempo y la mente- _él mismo se sorprendió de la doble aceptación que hizo: primero, en efecto Goku había sido su mejor amigo y segundo, estaba pensando demasiado en Milk.

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

Hola!

Gracias por los reviews **Pixie, aron no soy y ale1008!** tHANKS MIL por darse un tiempo de leer mis locuras. Por cierto esas escapadas de Bulma también me estan haciendo sospechar cosas... jajaja Les dejo el CAP 4. No haré spoiler asi que a leer jijij

Aclaro que ningun personaje es mío, son de AKIRA TORIYAMA mi héroe. 3

**IV**

-¡Mmmm el desayuno estuvo delicioso mamá! – Exclamó Goten - Ya extrañaba disfrutarlo sin apuros

- Eso es porque nunca te levantas temprano Goten, no sé cómo haces para no llegar tarde – Dijo Milk mientras recogía los platos de la mesa

-Volar a súper velocidad tiene sus ventajas, por cierto mamá tengo una cita en la ciudad del oeste y estaba pensando en dormir en casa de Trunks ¿Estas deacuerdo?

-Si hijo, no veo problema es raro que me pidas "autorización" para quedarte con Trunks – respondió Milk extrañada

- Es que Gohan no está en su casa y no quiero dejarte toda la noche sola

- Estoy acostumbrada a estar sola aquí Goten, y desde antes de que tú nacieras. Pero gracias por la preocupación, saluda a Bulma de mi parte – _jiji seguro Gohan lo reprendió por estar tanto tiempo fuera._

- Claro, le daré tus saludos. Bueno mamá me voy, nos vemos mañana – el joven se levantó de la mesa y le dio un beso en la frente a su madre- No desayunaste ¿Estas bien?

-Oh, no te preocupes aún no tengo apetito lo haré en un rato más. Cuídate hijo, hasta mañana

Cuando Goten se hubo ido Milk se dirigió a lavar los platos, en realidad hacía más de una semana que tenía un invitado todas las mañanas que la acompañaba en el desayuno y no tardaba en llegar. Vegeta siempre llegaba una media hora después de que su hijo se iba, los primero días se iban a entrenar a algún lugar cercano pero últimamente solo paseaban por los alrededores de la Montaña Paoz a veces en silencio y otras veces conversando o discutiendo por nimiedades, finalmente se iba un par de horas después. En el pasado nunca se hubiera imaginado pasando tiempo con ese hombre pero lo único que sabía era que cuando su hijo se iba ella contaba los minutos para que llegara. Aunque no había nada indebido en sus visitas había preferido no comentarle nada a su familia y al parecer Vegeta hacía lo mismo – _Él no es comunicativo con estas cosas, no gano nada con exhibirlo ante los demás- _Pensaba_._

….

-Buenos días papá ¿Recuerdas que mi cumpleaños es en unos días? – Dijo Bra acercándose a tomar el brazo de Vegeta

-Mhm, lo recuerdo ¿Por qué? – Respondió él mirando con duda a la chica, si ella estaba colgada de su brazo es que pensaba pedirle algo.

-¡Pienso hacer una gran fiesta para celebrarlo! Pienso invitar a toda la universidad, a Goten y su familia, los amigos de mamá… ya contraté un grupo de música para animar y colocar varias albercas para los invitados ¿Qué opinas papá?

- No me agrada la idea de aguantar a toda la ciudad en el jardín pero por mi hazlo… no tengo objeciones.

- Yo sabía que no te opondrías papi, mmm pero hay una cámara de gravedad que ocupa algo de espacio y mamá dijo que si la quitamos podríamos acomodar a los invitados, supongo que no te molestará apoyarme con mi fiesta ¿verdad?

- ¿Q-Qué? ¿Quitar la cámara de gravedad? ¡¿Están locas?! ¡De ninguna manera!

- ¡Pero papá! ¡Yo nunca te pido nada! ¡No es posible que prefieras esa cosa que hacerme feliz! –Dijo Bra cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda orgullosa a su padre

- Vamos Vegeta, no seas aguafiestas – Intervino Bulma que acababa de entrar a la sala – Ya reparé la cámara de gravedad y le agregué su propio generador de energía así que sólo tienes que guardarla en una cápsula y usarla en otro lugar

- ¿Qué, qué?...Aghhhhhh ¡Está bien! Hagan lo que quieran –

- Siii! Gracias papá!– gritó la adolescente mientras se colgaba del cuello del resignado hombre y le daba un beso en la mejilla – Por cierto, aquí tienes tu cámara de gravedad lista para usarla donde quieras jijiji – dijo ella mientras le entregaba una cápsula.

Vegeta gruñó y tomó la cápsula – Ya lo tenían todo planeado… grrr… me voy a entrenar ¿Me necesitan para algo más? – Dijo mirando hacia las dos mujeres que se reían con complicidad

-No y que bueno que te veo, tengo que salir a… – Bulma se detuvo algo indecisa – Tengo que ir a Satán City en una hora y…

-Y llegarás tarde, lo sé. En fin, ya me voy – dijo él con naturalidad, ya estaba bastante acostumbrado a que pasara más tiempo ahí o en cualquier otra ciudad desde hacía meses.

Vegeta se concentró y buscó el Ki de Goten – _Bien, ya se ha ido._

….-…

La puerta sonó y Milk ya estaba colocando los platos en la mesa, al igual que los otros días él llegaba puntual a desayunar.

-Buenos días – dijo Vegeta intentando ocultar una sonrisa que se había formado de forma involuntaria.

-Buenos días, adelante pasa, ya está servido – dijo Milk sonriendo alegremente a su visitante.

- Veo que Goten si desayunó hoy aquí – dijo señalando la pila de platos recién lavados

- Jaja si, una de esas veces en que se levanta temprano – Dijo Milk sentándose a la mesa – Además tiene una cita a la salida, yo creo que se levantó con tiempo para irse bien arreglado desde temprano. Por cierto, me dijo que va a dormir en tu casa hoy, le pedí saludara a Bulma de mi parte.

- Si tiene suerte le pediré que le dé también mis saludos… - dijo con algo de fastidio

- Por lo que veo sigue con mucho trabajo… compréndela es una mujer muy importante

- Si ya lo sé pero en realidad eso es algo que no me quita el sueño, hablemos de otra cosa –Gruñó mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza de café

- jijiji – se rio de pronto Milk divertida

- ¿Tengo algo en la cara? ¿De qué te ríes mujer? – dijo Vegeta intrigado

- De hecho si tienes algo en la cara, por lo que veo te dieron una cariñosa despedida, es un beso de Bulma ¿Verdad?- dijo ella con diversión aunque sintió un pequeño pinchazo en el pecho al decir el nombre de su amiga.

- ¿Beso? ¿De qué hablas? –Dijo él totalmente confundido

Milk se inclinó hacía el y con una toalla de papel limpió la marca de lápiz labial rojo de su mejilla, sonrió y se la mostró al confundido invitado que solo la miraba intentando recordar cómo había llegado ese labial a su cara. De pronto asintió cuando recordó el beso de Bra.

- No fue Bulma… - Dijo continuando con su desayuno – Fue Bra

- Oh - dijo Milk con algo de sorpresa, miró a Vegeta con ternura y dejó escapar una sonrisa.

-¡No me mires así! Grrr ¡además fue un beso de traición! – Dijo él con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

- Esa es una grave acusación – dijo divertida- ¿Por qué de traición?

- Hmmm porque quitaron mi cámara de gravedad para hacer espacio para una estúpida fiesta de cumpleaños, me la entregaron en una maldita cápsula – dijo entre dientes – Esa niña es una caprichosa

- Y veo que también es más fuerte que un super saiyajin jijiji – dijo esta vez disimulando menos una risita – No creí que fueran tan tierno, tu hija es tu punto débil

- ¡Cállate mujer que me amargas el desayuno!

- ¡jajajaja!, está bien, está bien, no te alteres. Mira, prueba estos panecillos, los preparé anoche – Dijo ella cambiando de tema inteligentemente

- Hmm, no están mal… - dijo devorando el panecillo.

Una vez que terminaron de desayunar Milk se levantó y se dispuso a lavar los platos como acostumbraba después de cada comida. Vegeta la siguió y se paró a su lado ayudándole a enjuagar y apilar los platos limpios, ella lo miró realmente sorprendida: ¡El príncipe ayudándole en los quehaceres!. Imaginó que si le decía algo se molestaría así que se limitó a sonreírle y continuar en silencio, no quería hacerlo sentir incómodo. Cuando le pasaba los platos limpios sintió como su mano tocó accidentalmente la de él y su corazón dio un vuelco. Notó un leve mareo y los latidos de su corazón en notable aceleración –_No puedo creerlo… parezco una adolescente ¿qué me pasa?- _Miró de reojo a su "asistente": él y su semblante serio de siempre aunque ella sabía que estaba de buen humor, tenía la mirada puesta en el agua y de vez en cuando se podía vislumbrar una leve sonrisa de medio lado en su rostro. Sintió calor en las mejillas ¿acaso se había sonrojado?.

-Milk… ¿Te molestaría si regreso en la tarde? Voy a buscar un buen lugar para probar la cámara de gravedad– Dijo él casualmente mientras acomodaba el último plato limpio

- N-no para nada, n-no hay problema – respondió con torpeza, ahora si estaba sonrojada, ¿acaso le dijo Milk? – Prepararé una rica cena – Dijo ella recuperando la compostura –Aunque si no te molesta puedes probar tu cámara afuera, creo que hay mucho espacio.

- Pero si funciona pienso entrenar varias horas en ella, eso implicaría estar todo el día aquí

- No me molesta, mientras me dejes hacer mis cosas de la casa tranquila no veo ningún problema, supongo que si estas dentro de esa cosa no vas a destruir nada de los alrededores ¿verdad?

- Jajaja asi es… entonces estaré afuera – Dijo el saiyan mientras se dirigía a la puerta, no le molestaba la idea de permanecer todo el día ahí. Además, Goten no iba regresar hasta el día siguiente y Gohan seguía en Satán City.

….

Después de comer Milk se dirigió a la cámara de gravedad instalada afuera de su casa, entró en silencio y dejó una jarra de limonada y algo de comida en un pequeña mesita instalada en la entrada, podía ver a Vegeta en el interior por una puerta de vidrio que la separaba la zona de entrenamiento, al fondo se podía apreciar una pantalla que indicaba que estaba entrenando con una gravedad aumentada 500 veces. Solo estaba cubierta la parte inferior de su cuerpo con su acostumbrado traje de combate color azul, por lo que ella podía observar perfectamente los músculos de su pecho y espalda cubiertos con una delgada capa de sudor y tuvo que reconocer que se veía muy atractivo – _¡No se qué me pasa el día de hoy!- _pensó mientras salía apresuradamente para ocultar su rostro sonrojado.

El sol se estaba ocultando cuando Vegeta terminó su entrenamiento, regresó la cámara a su cápsula y se dirigió a la puerta de la casa donde había una nota: "Puedes pasar, voy a tomar un baño". Arrancó la nota y abrió la puerta, imaginó la misma nota pero sobre la puerta del baño – _me pregunto qué haría en ese caso…_ - Sonrió levemente – _Diablos, hace mucho calor aquí_.

Se dirigió a la cocina guiado por el aroma de la cena, aún no estaba lista pero se veía prometedora, había un ave cocinándose en el horno y una gran olla humeando sobre las estufa. Buscó un vaso, se sirvió algo de agua, luego tomó una manzana y finalmente se sentó a esperar a Milk. Estaba muy tranquilo y de hecho cada día que pasaba se sentía menos un extraño en la casa.

- Veo que puedes pasar muchas horas en esa cámara de gravedad – Dijo Milk mientras entraba a la cocina pero al verlo otra vez con el torso descubierto se ruborizó y retiró la mirada – Supongo que tienes hambre, la cena casi esta lista.

- Huele bien – Dijo Vegeta mientras miraba de arriba abajo a su anfitriona. Ella vestía uno de sus vestidos chinos en color rosa hasta la rodilla con dos abiertas muy discretas a los lados (ya que no llevaba debajo un pantaloncillo como acostumbraba), calzaba unas ballerinas sencillas, tenía el cabello húmedo y suelto que le llegaba hasta un poco por debajo de los hombros y se había dejado el flequillo sobre la frente como cuando era más joven. Sintió algo raro en el pecho.

- Gracias, pero recuerda que si quieres cenar debes de tomar un baño primero – Dijo Milk mientras revisaba el horno, y evitando lo más posible mirar aquel torso desnudo– Ya te preparé la ropa que dejaste aquí la última vez que entrenamos– En respuesta él solo asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

Se acomodó en la bañera y sintió un inmenso placer cuando sus músculos se relajaron al contacto con el agua tibia. Había entrenado por varias horas, de hecho hacía semanas que no lo hacía por tanto tiempo. Era un Saiyan y claro que le interesaba ser el mejor guerrero, pero por el momento no había una batalla o algún rival que superar y, dicho sea de paso, ya era el mejor por mucho; pero los últimos días habían sido diferentes, entrenaba por el gusto de hacerlo y sentía una energía extraña desde que abría los ojos al amanecer. Todo se intensificaba y se calmaba al mismo tiempo cuando llegaba a esa casa, en la cual vivió su ahora ausente amigo. -_¿Sería este lugar lo que lo mantenía siempre tranquilo… o sería ella?- _cerró los ojos y recordó la última semana: le había gritado en mas de una ocasión por llegar y sentarse en el sofá cuando estaba sudoroso y sucio, sus sugerencias eran mas bien órdenes en la mayoría de los casos, se ocupaba exhaustivamente de mantener todo en orden y todo estaba efectivamente en orden, tal vez su marido no oponía resistencia por su característico carácter relajado, aunque reconocía que por más que su forma de ser fuera tan diferente a la de Goku él también terminaba cediendo (después de lanzar algunas maldiciones, claro está), pero era como un juego que tenía que ganar ella. Y ese juego era recompensado con desayunos abundantes y deliciosos, paseos entre los árboles, pequeñas atenciones o podría llamarle ¿detalles?, como eso de preparar el agua de la tina a una temperatura perfecta y dejar la ropa lista para él, la limonada y comida en la cámara de gravedad, esperarlo para desayunar a diario y la cena de hoy. Sonreía, luego la imaginó brindándole otro tipo de recompensas más personales e íntimas. Se mordió el labio y sumergió la cabeza en el agua al sentir un repentino calor en las mejillas y un hormigueo en su entrepierna.

Milk, por su parte, se cercioraba de que cada platillo estuviera perfecto. El ave estaba jugosa, la sopa en su punto, la ensalada fresca y recién preparada, el postre listo en el refrigerador, los panecillos suaves y, por su puesto, todo en una cantidad suficiente para alimentar a un saiyajin. Se sentía animada, tarareaba una canción mientras acomodaba un par de flores en el florero que adornaría una elegante mesa para dos; de pronto se detuvo en seco _-¿Por qué estoy haciendo todo esto para él?, ¿Por qué estoy actuando como si fuera una cita?- _no tuvo tiempo de pensar en la respuesta ya que en ese momento llegó el príncipe a la cocina. Vestía jeans negros, una playera sin mangas del mismo color y sus botas de combate oscuras. Ella le hizo una seña para que tomara asiento y comenzó a servir; le hubiera gustado que él se quejara de alguna cosa para poder responderle y romper ese ambiente un tanto célebre que los rodeaba, pero no fue así, de hecho desde el desayuno no había expresado molestia casi por nada, incluso le había ayudado con los platos – _Tengo que dejar de darle vueltas a este asunto, solo somos amigos_ – terminó de servir y se sentó a la mesa.

…

- ¿Podrías decirme por qué tienes esa sonrisa? – preguntó Vegeta deteniéndose de devorar su enésimo plato.

- jiji solo veo que te está gustando la cena – dijo Milk al verse descubierta, en realidad se sentía orgullosa de sí misma al ver como el príncipe devoraba cada plato con notorio placer, incluso soltando uno que otro "mmmm" involuntario.

- Ah – dijo él regresando su atención a su plato dejándolo vacío – No estuvo tan mal.

- ¿Aun tienes espacio para el postre? – dijo ella divertida por la fingida indiferencia mostrada por el hombre

-Hmmm pues podría probar- Respondió con desinterés. Al escucharlo Milk sonrió nuevamente y se levantó hacia el refrigerador regresando con una enorme tarta cubierta de crema y fruta fresca, cortó una rebanada para ella y otra, tres ves veces más grande, para él. En pocos minutos el postre se redujo a una cuarta parte, por acción de cierto saiyajin claro está.

- Solo espero que no haya estado envenado, mujer… - dijo de pronto Vegeta relajadamente mientras esbozaba una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción.

- No, solo uso el veneno en ocasiones especiales hmmm ¿Otra vez me llamo mujer?, en la mañana me llamaste por mi nombre y yo que creí que estabas progresando- dijo con gracia mientras recogía la montaña de platos y los llevaba al fregadero. Se sentía completamente relajada y parecía que todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad entre ellos; miró por la ventana y se distrajo un poco con la luna creciente en el cielo, la oscuridad de la montaña permitía apreciarla como en ninguna ciudad podrían hacerlo. Sintió una presencia muy cerca de ella, miro a su lado y ahí estaba el príncipe atraído también por el místico astro, aunque no estaba llena se veía hermosa y brillante.

- Milk, gracias por la cena – dijo él repentinamente con una voz suave y casi gentil, ella se quedó muda por unos segundos al escuchar su nombre otra vez en esa voz.

- N-No hay de que, Vegeta – Respondió casi en un murmullo mientras sentía una mano que se deslizaba por sus hombros y al mismo tiempo el tacto de unos dedos tomando su barbilla y colocando su rostro frente a frente con en el del príncipe saiyajin. Lo miró sin creer lo que estaba a punto de pasar y antes de poder pensar en retirarse sintió el contacto de unos labios sobre los suyos. Milk ya no pensó en nada, solo cerró los ojos a la vez que colocaba sus manos sobre el pecho de Vegeta y correspondía el beso dulcemente.

Sus labios se estaban conociendo sin prisa mientras ellos permanecían en un abrazo suave que poco a poco se fue haciendo más estrecho. Milk gimió instintivamente al sentir las manos de Vegeta deslizarse por su espalda, ante eso él aprovecho para hacer más íntimo su beso: ahora sus lenguas eran quienes estaban jugando a conocerse. Ella recorría los firmes músculos de sus hombros pasando por su cuello y subiendo finalmente su cabello en punta para acariciarlo con una mezcla de dulzura y deseo, ahora fue él quien emitió un sensual gemido cuando ella le mordió suavemente los labios. No pensaban en nada y tal vez hubieran continuado así por mucho tiempo a no ser por un ruidoso y agudo timbre que los sacó violentamente de esa burbuja etérea en la que estaban.

-¡E-el teléfono!, ¡T-tengo que contestar! – Milk se separó torpemente del abrazo y corrió a contestar el aparato que parecía que cada vez timbraba con más intensidad -¿D-diga?.

- Hola Milk, te escuchas agitada, ¿estás bien? – dijo una voz femenina al otro lado del teléfono

-¿Bulma? Si, estoy bien, me estaba… bañando… ¿pasa algo?

- No, todo está bien, te llamo para invitarte a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Bra el próximo sábado. Estamos organizando una fiesta en grande y posiblemente durará hasta el domingo a medio día así que espero que estés preparada. Llamé a casa de Gohan y no contesta, ¿podrías avisarle?.

- Claro que si… yo le aviso, gracias Bulma, nos vemos el sábado

- ¡Nos vemos!

Después de colgar el teléfono Milk sintió que era la peor amiga que podía existir, acaba de besar al esposo de su mejor amiga quien le acaba de llamar para invitarla amablemente a su casa. Miró hacia atrás y ahí estaba Vegeta mirándola en silencio.

-Era Bulma… me invitó a la fiesta de Bra… Vegeta lo que pasó… no debí, tu estás casado y Bulma es mi amiga, oh no puede ser como fui...

-Cálmate mujer- la interrumpió él – No digas más yo lo sé, ya me voy, gracias por la cena – Dicho esto se fue.

Continuará…


	5. Chapter 5

**hOLA! Pixie, Ale, ARACELY, aron no soy, Crisanny y aracely, gracias por sus reviews! :) y, a todos, gracias por leer. **

**Pues bien aquí esta el Capítulo 5. Espero les guste y pues aquí se descubrirán algunas cositas jeje. SALUDITOS! No se que tan larga deba de ser la historia originalmente pensé que duraría solo cinco o seis capítulos pero como que se me ocurren algunas cosas y no se aún que vaya a hacer jiji ¿que me recomiendan?**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son del gran Akira Toriyama yo solo fantaseo un poco con ellos.**

**V**

-¡Hola papi! – Gritó Bra sorprendida al ver a Vegeta entrar a la sala – Creí que estabas en tu habitación.

- Estaba entrenando… - Luego miró que Goten estaba en la sala con ella -¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Buenas noches señor Vegeta jeje –dijo Goten visiblemente nervioso – Estábamos viendo una película con Trunks solo que fue a cambiarse a su habitación

- Hmm – Frunció el ceño y miró a los jóvenes con algo de desconfianza, pero no notó nada que denotara alguna cosa "indebida"- _En este momento soy el menos indicado para acusar a alguien de algo indebido…_ - pensó y relajó su semblante, luego se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su habitación – Bueno, yo me voy a dormir buenas noches…

- Buenas noches – Dijeron al unísono los jóvenes

- Oye Bra… ¿Tu madre está en la casa? – Preguntó mientras se dirigía a la puerta

- Mmmm si, llegó en la tarde y estuvimos organizando mi fiesta de cumpleaños del sábado. Debe de estar tomando un baño o dormida.

- Bien – dijo él y se fue a su habitación con lentitud. Tenía una mezcla de sensaciones encima y no quería lidiar con la culpabilidad también.

Cuando entró a la recámara pudo percibir rastros de ese odioso perfume que tanto le causaba dolor de cabeza y supo que Bulma estaba escuchando música en el cuarto de baño de la habitación mientras tomaba unos de sus acostumbrados baños de burbujas. Se cambió de ropa, se tumbó en la cama y cruzó los brazos atrás de la cabeza, ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer?. Si, lo reconocía, ni siquiera había pensado en su pareja en las últimas semanas; era como si su mundo se hubiera reducido a una mujer y su pequeña casa en la montaña. No entendía como había sido posible que olvidara los lazos con la madre de sus dos hijos así de fácil y tampoco entendía por qué no le era posible quitarse de la mente el sabor de los labios que acababa de probar.

::::::::::::::::

Milk terminó de lavar los platos y se dirigió a la sala para verificar que estuviera todo en orden antes de dormir pero en realidad su mente estaba muy lejos de estar procesando esa actividad -_No puedo creer que esté pasando esto…_ - no sabía que sentir ante lo que había pasado. Por una parte estaba Bulma: ¿Cómo podía haber traicionado así a su amiga? En dos días la iba a ver en la fiesta de Bra y no tenía idea cómo hacer para no correr a pedirle perdón en cuanto estuviera frente a ella. Por otra parte también Vegeta estaría ahí. – _No sé cómo voy a soportar verlo sin recordar lo de hoy _– Se sentó en el sofá con la cara entre las manos. No podía llorar, lo peor es que ni siquiera sabía si quería hacerlo.

Repasó lo sucedido minutos antes, cerró los ojos recordando la sensación de los labios de Vegeta sobre los suyos y el calor de su abrazo, nunca creyó que volvería a sentir eso y menos que pudiera ser con él. En ese momento alguien se le vino a la mente de golpe –_¡Goku! ¿Oh pero qué me pasa? Ni siquiera había pensado en él- _No lo había notado, pero hacía días que ya no pasaba tanto tiempo del día recordando a su esposo; ahora si las lágrimas la traicionaron y comenzó a llorar llena de culpabilidad – ¡Si mi Goku supiera esto¡ ¿Cómo pude? ¡Yo nunca había besado a nadie más que a él! – Exclamó entre sollozos y así permaneció durante casi una hora hasta que sintió que disminuyó el peso de su alma. Se levantó en el sofá para dirigirse a su habitación, una vez ahí se puso su ropa de dormir y se recostó en su acostumbrado lado de la cama mirando al techo. Extendió su mano hacia el lugar donde dormía su esposo y tocó el lugar vacío.

–Esta vez Goku se fue para siempre… - dijo con voz fuerte como para aclarárselo a sí misma.

Era cierto, y ella ya lo sabía pero no era hasta ese momento en que había entendido el significado real de esas palabras: Él no estaba en otro planeta, él no estaba esperando a ser revivido y ya ni siquiera había esferas del dragón. De pronto una idea más había llegado a su cabeza, algo en lo que nunca había pensado. Se levantó de la cama intentando aclarar sus pensamientos pero eran demasiado claros: no solo no volvería a ver a Goku en vida si no que tampoco en el otro mundo… él no había muerto como ella lo haría alguna vez, él se había ido a otro nivel espiritual como guardián de las esferas del dragón. Esta revelación había terminado de una vez por todas con la esperanza de reunirse con su marido y, aunque era una verdad devastadora, le hizo quitarse una parte de la culpabilidad que sentía por lo de Vegeta: tal vez no era tan mala esposa puesto que ya no tenía a su marido con ella, pero todavía era una mala amiga.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¡Hola mamá! Ya estamos de regreso- Dijo Gohan abrazando a su madre - ¿Te has aburrido mucho en estos días?

-¡Hijo que gusto me da verte! Mmm la verdad no tuve ocasión de aburrirme ¿Qué tal les fue a ustedes? – Dijo ella todavía abrazando a su retoño.

- Muy bien, Mr. Satán fue muy amable y nos hospedó en la mejor habitación de su mansión. Videl y Pan vienen llenas de regalos, están acomodando su equipaje en la casa y estarán aquí en un momento más.

- Muy bien, entonces voy a preparar un poco de té, siéntate hijo, tu hermano fue a comprarse algo de ropa para la fiesta de hoy, no debe de tardar en llegar – Escuchó un gruñido proveniente del estómago del saiyajin y soltó una pequeña carcajada- jajaja ven prepararé algo de comer.

- Jejeje, gracias –Dijo el chico apenado y colocando la mano atrás de la cabeza como era característico de su padre.

Toc toc

- Deben de ser Videl y Pan, voy a abrirles mamá – Dijo Gohan mientras se dirigía a la puerta, regresó casi de inmediato con el resto de su familia

- ¡Hola abuela! ¡Te trajimos un regalo! –Dijo Pan y le extendió una caja con un gran moño rojo – Mi mamá lo escogió.

- Oh Pan, muchas gracias – Dijo Milk conmovida luego miró a su nuera– Videl no se hubieran molestado

- Claro que no es molestia, me gustó en cuanto lo vi y cuando me avisó que Bulma tenía una fiesta supe que era perfecto para la ocasión – Le guiñó un ojo con simpatía y agregó – ¡Vamos ábralo que ya quiero saber qué le parece!

Milk abrió la caja y sacó un hermoso vestido chino de seda; color púrpura con un fino y discreto bordado de flores color oro del lado izquierdo, en la zona de la cintura; era largo hasta los tobillos, sin mangas y con dos pronunciadas abiertas a los lados.

- Videl, es hermoso… muchas gracias – dijo sorprendida – te debió costar mucho

-No se fije, espero que lo use en la fiesta ¡es perfecto! – Respondió su nuera – también Pan va a estrenar un vestido esta noche ¿verdad hija? – Pan se sonrojó un poco y asintió – Estaba muy emocionada cuando lo escogió

- Vaya Pan, ya eres toda una señorita coqueta – dijo Milk divertida, vaya que su nieta estaba creciendo, todavía hace poco se interesaba más por entrenar que por vestir femenina

- jijiji no digas eso abuela – la chica respondió sonrojada – Es que es una ocasión especial.

- Tal vez conozca a su primer novio en la fiesta – dijo Videl y guiñó el ojo a su hija que cada vez estaba más roja

- Ejem.. – Interrumpió Gohan- Déjenla todavía es una niña

- ¡Papá! ¡No soy una niña! – Dijo Pan todavía más apenada

- jajajaja- rieron suegra y nuera al unísono

-¡Buenas tardes! Vaya que es lo que los tiene tan divertidos–Exclamó Goten al llegar y ver la escena

- ¡Tío Goten! No les hagas caso, solo están molestándome –Dijo Pan corriendo a saludar al recién llegado

- Oh que bien, ya que estamos todos juntos que tal si toman asiento en lo que termino de preparar algo de comer para todos

- Yo le ayudo Milk – dijo Videl – Y, por cierto, podemos arreglarnos juntas para la fiesta más tarde ¿qué opina?

-C-Claro que si Videl

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Oh, lo siento- dijo Bulma escapando rápidamente del abrazo de su pareja – estoy muy ocupada y tengo que arreglarme para la fiesta -Vegeta levantó una ceja mientras la veía alejarse apresuradamente.

Él no acostumbraba a ser muy afectuoso con su ella frente a los demás aunque no significa que no lo demostrara, hasta donde se lo permitía su carácter, cuando estaban a solas. Los últimos días se había esforzado por procurar pequeños acercamientos afectuosos: un abrazo, tomarla de la mano, un beso sencillo sin ninguna razón en especial; sin embargo, Bulma estaba siempre ocupada en alguna cosa y terminaba zafándose al contacto sonriendo algo apenada, la única ocasión en que pudo abrazarla sin resistencia fue en una ocasión mientras dormía. – _¿Acaso me está evitando? No veo por qué, a menos que supiera lo de…- _Sacó el pensamiento de su cabeza con rapidez, Bulma no era de las mujeres que se "guardan todo en su corazón", si ella se hubiera enterado de ese beso, seguro le habría armado una escena tal que hubiera sido imposible de pasar desapercibida. Solo podía contribuir su actitud distante a su exceso de trabajo, la verdad era que aunque le parecía algo extraña la forma de actuar de Bulma lo mantenía tranquilo saber que no tenía que convivir con ella mientras tuviera ese lío en la cabeza.

Reconocía que se sentía culpable, finalmente la científica lo había ayudado desde su llegada a la tierra y estaba consciente de que incluso su transformación en SS4 había sido gracias a sus inventos; habían pasado ya muchos años desde que él se decidiera a vivir como un humano y establecerse con ella y su familia. Recordó la casa en la montaña y sus alrededores, la vida sin lujos exagerados que había llevado Goku y su familia. No entendía como era que a estas alturas del partido se sintiera tan ajeno al ambiente de la corporación cápsula. Si, las cosas estaban algo frías con Bulma desde unos meses atrás, pero llevaba una buena vida. Bueno, no eran solo unos meses, hizo las cuentas y notó que era ya un año desde que su mujer había comenzado con su carga de trabajo excesiva y, a la vez, la intimidad entre ellos había disminuido paulatinamente hasta desaparecer. Se sorprendió del tiempo transcurrido y, sobre todo, de su falta de atención al respecto. Independientemente de su apariencia fría él amaba a sus hijos, pero ya no estaba tan seguro de amar a su mujer. Ahora le preocupaba más su actitud con la esposa de su amigo, pero no podía permitirse pensar tanto en ella. De hecho había un tercero en su mente que le complicaba la situación en cuanto a lo que había pasado con Milk y ese era precisamente Goku. Le parecía irónico que estuviera tan confundido respecto a la esposa del que fuera su peor enemigo en un inicio ¿por qué tenía que haberse fijado en ella?. Extrañamente estaba volviendo a ser su rival, pero un campo de batalla más complicado que él de las peleas. Aunque en este caso particular parecía que su eterno rival era mental no físico ya que no estaba ni volvería a estar presente jamás. Por un momento recordó todo el tiempo que Goku desaparecía dejando a su familia, específicamente a Milk, sola. – _Bueno, Kakaroto siempre se arriesgó a que pasara algo como esto y ahora que se fue para siempre ella es libre... _

Negó con la cabeza molesto, ¡ahí estaban nuevamente esos pensamientos que lo confundían tanto!, tenía que entrar en razón porque, finalmente, vivía bajo reglas humanas y además su honor saiyan no le permitía cometer actos de deshonor y deslealtad tales como una infidelidad, no podía excusarse en que las cosas ya no estuvieran bien con Bulma.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Milk caminó a la casa contigua a la suya, había quedado de arreglarse junto con Videl y Pan para la fiesta de Bra. Aunque pensó en mil y un pretextos para faltar al evento, le fue imposible negarse cuando vio a su familia reunida y feliz de ir. La verdad es que los últimos dos días habían sido de una lucha interna constante: por una parte su culpabilidad y por la otra esa sensación inesperada de extrañar a cierto saiyajin que, lógicamente, ya no la acompañaba a desayunar. No tenía a quien acudir para pedir consejo, Bulma y Videl eran tal vez las únicas personas con las que compartía su vida, y la primera no podía enterarse de lo sucedido mientras que la segunda era la esposa de su hijo ¿Cómo contarle semejante cosa?. Ella misma era un juez muy duro, ya que no dejaba de recriminarse su traición a Bulma y a Goku, a pesar de las conclusiones a las que había llegado hace días ella pensaba en que debió respetar la memoria de su esposo y había escogido a la persona menos indicada para romper su luto. A su vez repasaba el último encuentro con Vegeta con una mezcla de culpa y emoción que la sacaban de balance –_Basta Milk, fue solo un beso ya déjalo pasar-_ Se obligó a salir de sus pensamientos y tocó la puerta de la casa de su hijo.

-Hola Milk pase, llegó justo a tiempo – la recibió Videl alegre – Pan se está dando un baño pero podemos adelantarnos – ambas se dirigieron a la alcoba de la pareja.

-No te pregunté cómo está tu padre Videl, ¿goza de buena salud?- dijo Milk a su nuera amablemente.

- Esta muy bien, gracias. Ha estado muy al pendiente del desarrollo de Satan City y eso lo ha mantenido bastante ocupado, parece que al fin se entretuvo con algo serio jijiji, ya sabe cómo es él.

- Mr. Satán es un buen hombre. Debes de sentirte afortunada de tenerlo todavía contigo, ojalá mis hijos contaran con esa suerte. –Dijo Milk con algo de tristeza en su voz

- Gohan y Goten vivieron aventuras inolvidables con el señor Goku, creo que todos nosotros lo hicimos. Tal vez ya no esté aquí, pero fue un gran ejemplo para sus hijos. Vamos no hay que ponernos tristes, hoy es un día para celebrar con Bulma y su familia.

Milk sonrió – Tienes razón vamos a apurarnos que se hace tarde – Se alegró por su hijo Gohan, sin duda había encontrado una mujer de buen corazón – Me tranquiliza saber que mi hijo está contigo.

Videl se sonrojó y sonrió apenada – Gracias jiji, bueno ahora solo tiene que preocuparte por Goten – dijo guiñando un ojo.

-Oh ese hijo mío, al principio me preocupaba demasiado por las chicas con las que salía pero pronto me di cuenta que era una pérdida de energía, finalmente él encontrará a la chica correcta- dijo pensativa.

- Y usted Milk … ¿Ha pensado en salir con alguien? – preguntó la chica con curiosidad

- ¿Y-Yo? ¿Cómo crees?– dijo insegura y nerviosa - ¿A mi edad?

- Ay por favor, viejo el maestro Roshi y aún no pierde la esperanza, jajajaja- ambas rieron a carcajadas durante un rato, luego Videl agregó – Ya en serio, usted todavía es joven y es muy atractiva, está en todo su derecho.

Milk meditó las palabras de su nuera. No pudo evitar recordar un beso reciente y sintió el asomo de un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, sonrió con algo de melancolía – _Pero no podría ser él_…

- No lo sé – dijo finalmente mientras extendía su vestido nuevo sobre la cama – No lo había considerado – Finalmente se animó a preguntar -¿Qué pensarías si lo hiciera?

Justo cuando terminaba de hacer la pregunta, tocaron la puerta de la habitación –¿Mamá? ¿Puedo pasar? – Videl dirigió una mirada de aprobación a Milk quien asintió con la cabeza. Tendrían que postergar su plática. – Pasa hija

-¿Cómo me veo? – Dijo Pan algo tímida a las dos mujeres frente a ella. Llevaba un bonito vestido azul; era cruzado en la parte superior, con unas aplicaciones brillantes en el cuello y una delicada manga corta con un fruncido discreto. El vestido le llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla lo cual le ayudaba a alargar sus piernas a pesar de su corta estatura. Llevaba su cabello suelto sin su acostumbrada pañoleta y unos sencillos aretes; para completar el "outfit" calzaba unas cómodas y bonitas sandalias plateadas de tacón bajo.

-Hija te ves hermosa – Dijo Videl impresionada – Sin duda que ya eres toda una señorita

- Si Pan, no puedo creer que eres la pequeña niña que paseaba Goku en su espalda, te ves muy linda – agregó Milk

- No exageren – dijo sonrojada - Oigan ya es tarde y no se han arreglado mi papá fue Uub y ya no tarda en llegar ehhhh

-¡Oh si tienes razón! – dijeron las mujeres mientras tomaban sus vestidos con apuro.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

La fiesta parecía un evento de la farándula. A la familia Son le parecía imposible encontrar a sus amigos entre tanta gente, afortunadamente al ser invitados especiales tenían mesas reservadas al igual que toda la tropa. Fue un reencuentro emotivo, tenían mucho tiempo sin reunirse; Krillin, 18, Marron Yamcha, el maestro Roshi, Ten Shin Han, Chaoz, Púar, Oolong… en fin, por un momento parecía que habían regresado en el tiempo pero faltaba alguien: Goku. Milk los miró a todos y sintió un nudo en la garganta al recordar a su marido pero éste no era momento para sentirse mal. Notó que ningún integrante de la familia Briefs estaba en la mesa. Se tranquilizó un poco, no quería enfrentarse a ver a Vegeta o a Bulma todavía, sin embargo su tranquilidad duró escasos cinco minutos ya que la citada familia hizo su aparición.

Hola chicos, ¡qué emoción que estén todos aquí! – dijo Bulma mientras se acercaba a recibir saludos y abrazos al igual que Bra y Trunks. Vegeta dio un saludo general agitando la mano hacia todos con educación, pero su vista estaba fija en una sola persona.

Milk sintió un vuelco en el corazón cuando vio que su amiga se acercaba a ella – ¡Milk! ¡Mírate que bien te ves! – dijo abrazando a la mujer de cabello negro

-Gracias, tú como siempre te ves guapísima – dijo tímidamente a Bulma que vestía un vestido strapless hasta la rodilla color rojo y unos zapatos altos – G-Gracias por la invitación

- No lo agradezcas por favor, todos son mis amigos – le dijo la científica mientras se acercaba a saludar a 18 que, como siempre, lucía seria aunque notablemente feliz.

Poco a poco se fueron dispersando los compañeros de mesa de Milk. Marron, Pan Trunks y Goten se alejaron con Bra, Videl y Gohan bailaban, al igual que Krillin y 18, Oolong y el viejo Roshi se fueron a acosar a las chicas de la alberca, etc. En la mesa solo quedaban Yamcha y Bulma quienes reían a más no poder y que de vez en cuando la incluían en su plática; y al otro lado de la mesa, Vegeta que comía bocadillos despreocupadamente ignorando al mundo entero. La cosa no podía ser más incómoda, decidió levantarse hacia el buffet con la esperanza de distraerse. Se sirvió algo de postre y regresó a la mesa. Para su sorpresa ya no estaba Yamcha.

– Milk, regreso en un momento ya sabes que estás en tu casa amiga, te dejo aquí con el gruñón de Vegeta un rato, si te aburre "su grata compañía" se libre de recorrer la fiesta, hay albercas y máquinas de casino – le dijo la peliazul guiñándole el ojo, luego miró al saiyajin – Vegeta vengo en un rato, sé gentil ¿Ok? – él gruñó sin dejar de masticar su comida.

Mientras Bulma se alejaba Milk se burló de sí misma por la ironía de la situación – _Esto es parte de lo que estaba evitando y es Bulma quien me deja sola con Vegeta_ – lo que siguió fue un silencio incómodo. Se miraban de reojo de vez en cuando y ninguno decía palabra alguna hasta que por fin Milk se decidió a romper el hilo e intentó hablar con la mayor naturalidad posible -¿Cómo has estado?.

Él la miró directamente mientras y le dio un sorbo a su bebida luego respondió secamente – Bien – regresó su atención a su plato casi vacío.

Ella suspiró, al menos era tan antipático como antes. Se sintió algo tonta por su lío mental de días atrás -_probablemente para él haya sido un error y ahora lo que quiere es olvidarlo- _se sintió algo decepcionada aunque más tranquila, era mejor actuar como si el asunto nunca hubiera existido.

-Te ves… bien- dijo de pronto el hombre y luego metió el último bocadillo a su boca. Hubiera querido decir algo más pero ya se había arriesgado demasiado al hablar en un lugar donde alguien más pudiera oírlo.

- G-gracias – dijo sorprendida y algo sonrojada. Lo miró directamente por primera vez en toda la noche, él vestía una camisa negra desfajada, pantalón del mismo color y, como no usaba corbata, llevaba dos botones de la camisa abiertos. Aunque le costaba reconocerlo, le pareció muy atractivo – T-Tú también te ves bien – otra vez silencio.

Vegeta se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a ella – Ven, quiero hablarte – la tomó del brazo y la condujo al interior de la corporación. Aunque era lo que más temía de la noche lo siguió por los pasillos del gran edificio. Había un gran número de personas en las áreas comunes del primer piso pero no era así en la planta alta que se mantenía privada. Se detuvieron frente a uno de los cuartos de huéspedes.

– Vegeta, no sé qué pretendes trayéndome aquí -dijo susurrando aunque no sabía por qué lo hacía.

– Ya te lo dije, quiero hablarte… y no quiero interrupciones – respondió en voz baja también, mientras miraba dubitativo la puerta cerrada. De pronto se escucharon pasos al otro lado del pasillo, ambos se miraron asustados y se apresuraron a entrar al cuarto frente a ellos, era mejor esconderse que tener que dar explicaciones.

– La señora Bulma me pidió que preparara los cuartos de huéspedes, pero me faltó uno– dijo una empleada doméstica a su compañera mientras giraba la manija de la puerta. Milk se puso pálida al ver como la puerta se comenzaba a abrir.

-No, espera. Este es el cuarto donde duerme a veces el señor Vegeta. No creo que lo debamos de preparar para alguien más – Dijo la otra empleada.

- Tienes razón, bueno entonces ya no tengo pendientes, vámonos.

Ambos suspiraron aliviados, Vegeta agradeció no tener que salir por la ventana a toda velocidad. De igual manera no se le había ocurrido que en efecto era su cuarto y no podían cuestionarlo por estar ahí. Aunque el problema era la compañía.

Milk soltó una pequeña risa – Parecemos dos niños escondiéndose – Miró a Vegeta quien también dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro. Era cierto.

Se quedaron mirándose en silencio por un momento, la privacidad del segundo piso era tal que la música y ruido de la fiesta era casi imperceptible. Él extendió su mano hacia la cara de la chica y le acarició lentamente la mejilla, luego tomó un mechó de su cabello y se lo colocó atrás de la oreja. Su corazón latía aceleradamente y su conciencia la hizo dar un paso hacia atrás pero se topó con la puerta de la habitación. Cerró los ojos y pronto sintió unos labios rozando los suyos como pidiendo permiso de besarla. Tomó las manos de Vegeta y entrelazaron sus dedos.

-No Vegeta, no puedo hacerle esto a Bulma…- dijo Milk con pesar – Creo que tú tampoco quisieras traicionarla.

Él asintió sin separarse de ella, ambos tenían una lucha interna que les impedía moverse. De pronto escucharon voces y risas en el pasillo.

- Shhh, si nos descubren voy a morir ¿entiendes? – dijo una voz masculina

- Nadie nos oye aquí tonto, además no hay manera de que nos descubran todos están en la fiesta – Dijo la voz femenina entre risas.

Ambos se quedaron helados, reconocías esas voces pero no podían creer lo que oían. Tal vez se estaban equivocando.

- Bulma, esto es demasiado arriesgado. Por lo general nos vemos a muchos kilómetros de aquí.. Si Vegeta me ve me va a matar. ¿Qué tal si te está buscando?

- A él no le importa donde esté. Debe de estar devorando el buffet como buen saiyajin. Yamcha por favor, deja de preocuparte – dijo la mujer.

- Quisiera no tener que escondernos, ni siquiera sé cómo hemos podido estar juntos por tanto tiempo así – dijo él con algo de melancolía

-Shhh ya no lo recuerdes, no sé cuándo pero arreglaré esto… ya, vamos adentro – se escuchó la puerta de la habitación cerrarse tras de ellos.

….

CONTINUARÁ


	6. Chapter 6

**hOLA! Aqui esta el capi VI espero les guste, me disculpo de antemano si hay algún error que se me haya ido por ahi jijiji :D luego entre tanta letra ya no veo los errores. **

**gracias por sus reviews! me dio mucho gusto ver tantos y respecto al consejo de que sea un UA lo estoy meditando, como la historia esta siguiendo la linea de tiempo real después de dragon ball GT no se si sea necesario marcarlo como UA pero gracias por el consejo lo voy a tomar en cuenta. **

**ADVERTENCIA: es mi primer fic y nunca eh hecho un lemon jejeje asi que este es mi primer intento de lemon o mas bien lime o una pequeña limonadita jajajaja **

**disclaimer: No soy dueña de ningun personaje solo son mis inspiración :D amo a Akira Toriyama el dueño y señor de Dragon Ball**

**Intentaré subir un capi por semana :D si es que el trabajo y la inspiración me lo permiten **

**VI**

-Todo tiene sentido ¿No es así? – Dijo con ironía – Trunks está a cargo de la empresa y rara vez tiene que viajar… además ese maldito perfume no me deja percibir la peste del insecto.

Milk lo tomó de la mano sin decir nada, nunca pasó por su mente que Bulma estuviera traicionándolo, ni siquiera pensó que hubiera problemas entre ellos. No es que fueran la pareja más cariñosa que haya conocido, pero qué podría criticar ella si su relación con Goku tampoco era la más dulce a la vista de los otros. Milk siempre fue temida por su carácter explosivo y sabía que los demás compadecían a su esposo por soportarla, ella misma a veces envidiaba la aparente estabilidad de la relación de Bulma, finalmente Vegeta siempre estaba ahí, no se iba a entrenar lejos tan a menudo porque tenía su cámara de gravedad en casa, al menos lo podía ver.

-Tengo que salir de aquí… o voy a destrozar a ese maldito insecto – dijo él repentinamente – Tomó a la mujer en los brazos y salieron por la ventana. La dejó en un lugar seguro y se fue a toda velocidad.

Milk regresó a la mesa donde ya estaban lo demás comiendo bocadillos. Se sentó en su lugar y pidió una bebida para tranquilizarse.

-¿Dónde estabas mamá? - Preguntó Gohan – Te ves rara ¿Estás bien?

- F-Fui a caminar, es una gran fiesta – Dijo simulando naturalidad, miró hacia el gran Buffet y agregó con una sonrisa sincera – Tu padre estaría feliz con tanta comida.

- Si, pero no sé si alcanzaría para nosotros jejejeje – dijo el joven y todos en la mesa rieron con él.

- Hola chicos, ¿alguien ha visto a mi mamá? – Preguntó Bra – Creo que se terminaron los snack de las albercas.

-Tal vez podrías decirle a los de la cocina Bra o a algún asistente, probablemente tu mamá debe estar ocupada con los invitados de las empresas- Dijo Milk antes de que alguien se le ocurriera buscar el ki de Bulma luego agregó para desviar la atención – ¿Has visto a Goten?

-Es cierto, buena idea señora Milk jiji, Goten está en la alberca con Pan y Trunks – Dijo la chica sonriendo – Bueno voy a la cocina chao.

-No eh visto tampoco al señor Vegeta – dijo Videl

-Debe de haberse ido a enclaustrar para huir de tanta gente – dijo Krillin sonriendo – ¿Quién diría que se volvería parte de "la familia". Es extraño pensar que él llegó aquí para matarnos jajajaja

-Jejejeje – dijo Gohan con la mano detrás de la cabeza – No recuerdes eso frente a mi madre Krillin- dijo nervioso.

-Uff no me hagan recordar eso – dijo Milk agitando las manos – Mi Gohan era un bebé… por cierto no he visto al monstro verde por aquí hoy.

-El señor Piccolo prefirió quedarse en el templo, dijo que habría demasiada gente para su gusto – indicó Gohan.

Milk sonrió, en realidad la presencia de Piccolo la había dejado de molestar hace mucho tiempo pero era parte de la convivencia tomar su papel de gruñona. Meditó un poco sobre sí misma, después de la muerte de Goku contra Cell y el nacimiento de Goten se había ablandado mucho. Se lamentó un poco por no haber sido más comprensiva en el pasado, pero afortunadamente había tenido oportunidad de redimirse un poco cuando su marido regresó a la vida después de la batalla de Buu. Pensó nuevamente en Vegeta y su reacción ante lo que habían presenciado – _Tal vez quiera arreglar su relación con Bulma… _- sintió algo de tristeza – _Así es como deben ser las cosas, su lugar no es conmigo_.

La fiesta siguió por varias horas hasta que sólo los jóvenes tuvieron energías de seguirla. Bulma condujo todos a sus habitaciones. Una para Gohan y Videl; otra para Krillin y 18; otra más para Yamcha, que por cierto ya la había ocupado horas antes; y finalmente una para Milk. Ten y Chaoz se marcharon temprano para continuar con sus viajes de siempre. Trunks compartiría la suya con Goten y Uub, y Bra con Pan y Marron, si es que se decidían a dormir.

Milk entró a su habitación y se dirigió a la ventana preocupada, no había sabido de Vegeta en toda la noche. Estaba nerviosa por lo sucedido y no podía pensar en dormir, mientras caminaba en círculos se detuvo frente al espejo, contempló el vestido elegido por Videl, era precioso; la flores doradas delineaban su cintura y el color púrpura resaltaba su piel blanca. Recordó a Bulma y su despampanante vestido rojo, sintió algo de celos. Milk nunca había sido la mujer guapa del grupo, a pesar de ser más joven que Bulma nunca resaltó por su belleza, sólo por su fuerza. Se le vino a la mente aquella discusión que escuchó entre Goku y Vegeta en una reunión, esa vez entre las sarta de tonterías por las que peleaban los dos saiyans, Vegeta le reclamó a Goku haber ofrecido una cita con una chica linda a un viejo y pervertido Kaio, y por el tono de reclamación supo que se referían a Bulma; no es que quisiera que la hubiera ofrecido a ella, pero de alguna manera sintió que su marido, con todo y su carácter distraído, tenía a su amiga catalogada como bonita y no a su propia esposa. Sacudió la cabeza para quitar esos pensamientos de su mente, era ridículo sentirse celosa por algo tan tonto, finalmente Goku era Goku, tampoco se podía tomar todo tan en serio.

Se recostó en la cama y se dejó envolver por el silencio de la habitación, tendría que estar pegada a la puerta para oír los ruidos del pasillo (ya lo había comprobado) y no podía escuchar nada de las habitaciones contiguas, luego recordó a Bulma y Yamcha – _El oído de un saiyajin es muy sensible… tal vez Vegeta si podía escuchar lo que pasaba en esa habitación_- Se levantó nerviosa de nuevo, no podía dejar de pensar en él.

Tocaron la puerta y dio un salto asustada, se preguntaba quien la buscaba a esa hora. Al abrir se impresionó por su visitante que entró sin decir nada poniendo el cerrojo tras de sí.

-V-Vegeta, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Luego corrigió - ¿Dónde estabas?

Él no respondió solo se limitó a mirarla fijamente con sus profundos ojos negros. Ella se estremeció y lo tomó de la mano, notó que sangraba.

-¡Cielos! ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó mientras revisaba la herida y lo miraba preocupada– por favor dime algo.

Como respuesta él la besó en los labios con fuerza y la puso espaldas a la puerta inmovilizándola, ella se quedó pasmada y correspondió al beso con timidez, pero sintió una alarma de pronto en su cabeza y lo detuvo con firmeza.

- No señor, no soy la venganza de nadie – le dijo mirándolo a los ojos -Entiendo tu enojo, pero no me hagas esto.

-¿Venganza? – Sonrió de lado y le acarició la mejilla – Mujer, entre mis muchas habilidades no está la adivinación… tú sabes que desde antes de enterarme te buscaba, solo que ahora ya no tengo por qué detenerme–le dio un beso corto y agregó – y tú tampoco tienes por que detenerte, Milk - la besó nuevamente y esta vez no hubo resistencia ni mesura, el tono fue subiendo de la ternura a la pasión con rapidez. Ella colocó su brazos alrededor de su cuello, pasando sus dedos entre el su cabello, tocó sus hombros, su pecho, pasó sus manos por sus costados para llegar a su fuerte espalda, lo hacía lento como delineando cada músculo del atlético cuerpo. A su vez sentía las manos de él recorriendo su espalda hasta su cintura, sostenerla con fuerza y acercarla a sí con urgencia. Ella soltó un débil gemido cuando los besos pasaron de sus labios a su cuello; el príncipe no podía más, sentía la suavidad de la seda del vestido pero necesitaba sentir la piel, la tomó de la frágil cintura y la levantó atrayéndola más a él y aprisionándola más hacia la puerta, a lo cual ella instintivamente levantó sus piernas y las cruzó alrededor de la cadera del príncipe. Él no dudó y comenzó a acariciar las piernas desnudas que estaban expuestas gracias a las abiertas del vestido. Se dio la vuelta y flotó hasta la cama y la recostó sin separarse de ella, se miraron por unos segundos antes de volver a unir sus labios. A esas alturas su pantalón ya no era suficiente para ocultar la tensión que aumentaba segundo a segundo, por lo que hasta el más ligero roce parecía una tortura. Esa dulce tortura también era compartida por Milk y se evidenciaba con suspiros incontrolables, cada suspiro aumentaba el deseo en él.

Fue ella quien se decidió a quitar la ropa de en medio, comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa torpemente, él respondió ayudándole a completar la tarea y se despojó de la prenda. Milk observó el torso desnudo: su piel bronceada, cada músculo perfectamente esculpido, incluso cada cicatriz parecía haber sido dibujada intencionalmente en el lugar indicado; bajó su mirada y notó la presión inminente en sus pantalones, sintió un estremecimiento a lo largo de toda su espalda y no pudo evitar bajar sus manos por el marcado abdomen hasta llegar al abultado prisionero con la intención de liberarlo. Vegeta gruñó de placer cuando sintió la sensual caricia y la tomó de la mano para detenerla.

- No tan rápido mujer– le dijo con una sonrisa seductora –tú todavía estás vestida – y dicho esto tomó el cierre del vestido y lo bajo lentamente con una mano, mientras con la otra abría los broches laterales del cuello del mismo. Cuando se deshizo de la, ahora innecesaria, prenda se detuvo unos segundos a admirar a su amante. Ya no era una jovencita pero su cuerpo era deseable; tenía una figura esbelta y fuerte a la vez; aún asomaba el cuerpo de la peleadora que había sido; sus piernas delicadamente torneadas acapararon la atención de una de sus manos, mientras que la otra la tomaba de la cintura para pegarla a él mientras se volvía a colocar sobre ella. Le dio un beso corto en los labios y bajó a su cuello donde alternaba entre besos y leves mordidas, luego continuó con su clavícula y se deshizo de la fina prenda de encaje que cubría sus senos, los tomó con sus manos luego con sus labios y dientes; lo mismo hizo cuando llegó a la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Saboreaba cada rincón con paciencia, se estaba tomando su tiempo.

Milk gemía a cada contacto y no sabía si detenerlo o dejarlo continuar; estaba fuera de sí cuando él decidió despojarse de la ropa que le quedaba para unirse a ella, primero fue con suavidad y luego con una mezcla de pasión y furia. Llegaron juntos al final entre gemidos, gruñidos y respiraciones entrecortadas. Se dieron un largo beso y se quedaron dormidos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

-Mmm se ve delicioso - dijo Krillin mientras se servía el desayuno del nuevo Buffet en el jardín, luego Yamcha lo secundó - Bulma esta vez te luciste.

- Así soy yo- dijo ella y guiñó el ojo a sus dos amigos con coquetería – ¡Oh miren ahí vienen los chicos! ¡Heeey, a desayunar! – gritó agitando los brazos.

Uub, Goten, Bra y Trunks se acercaron sonriendo con pereza y saludando con la mano.

-Buenos días a todos -dijo Goten – Gohan, Pan se fue a dormir me pidió avisarte – bostezó mientras terminaba de decir la frase.

-¡Goten! ¿Qué acaso no dormiste en toda la noche? ¡Mira esas ojeras! – Gritó Milk con las manos en cintura.

-¡Mamá! – Respingó Goten sonrojado – Estuvimos hasta tarde en la albera pero no es nada

-Espero que en la tarde recuperes ese sueño perdido – le dijo con ternura mientras le acariciaba el cabello al muchacho que sonreía apenado.

-Consientes demasiado a Goten por eso es débil – dijo Vegeta que iba llegando al jardín

-¡Por supuesto que no!– gritó Milk cruzando los brazos y tratando de disimular un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Vegeta ¿Dónde demonios estabas? – Intervino Bulma furiosa – ¡Desapareciste toda noche! ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres para irte sin avisar?

Él caminó hacia el Buffet – Salí a tomar aire fresco – dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado y comenzó a llenar su plato. Bulma lo siguió y le gritó varias cosas, pero ante el silencio del hombre solo gruñó enfadada y le dijo:

-¡Eres insoportable Saiyajin! – Se dio la vuelta y regresó a su lugar a terminar su plato con dignidad.

Todos observaban en silencio, no era raro presenciar ese tipo de discusiones entre la pareja así que pronto regresaron a lo suyo. Como siempre los saiyajines arrasaban con la comida mientras que los demás los miraban impresionados de su gran capacidad para deglutir, luego las bromas, los chistes, los recuerdos, todo transcurrió en orden. Al final de la fiesta se tomaron una foto todos juntos para luego partir nuevamente a sus casas.

-Abuela estas muy callada ¿Te sientes bien?, parece que no dormiste mucho –

-S-si Pan, es solo que extrañé mi cama– dijo la mujer algo sonrojada

-Pues yo dormí como tronco- dijo Videl- Y ni que decir de Gohan ¡comenzó a roncar en cuanto tocó la almohada! Jajaja

-¡Ay no digas eso! Jejejeje yo no ronco – dijo apenado mientas manejaba la nave de regreso a casa, de pronto se escucharon unos ronquidos que hicieron que todos volvieran la vista a la parte posterior de la nave y era nada menos que Goten dormido profundamente con un hilo baba corriendo hasta su camisa.

- JAJAJAJAJAJA – Rieron al unísono por un largo tiempo.

Milk contempló a su familia con felicidad, de pronto se sintió tan completa, luego miró por la ventana y suspiró mientras se mordía el labio _-¿Qué va a pasar cuando se enteren?._

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

-Saliendo de clases voy de compras con mis amigas, ¡nos vemos más tarde! – Dijo la hermosa chica de cabellos azules a sus padres que desayunaban en la cocina. Tras de ella apareció Trunks corriendo con el saco a medio cerrar.

-¡Tengo que ir al aeropuerto a recoger a los inversionistas de ciudad Satán! ¡Adiós! – luego tan pronto como llegó se fue.

Por varios minutos lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación eran los ruidos propios de las personas comiendo. Bulma estaba inquieta y miraba su reloj con impaciencia mientras Vegeta la miraba de reojo.

-Déjame adivinar – dijo él - Ya te vas a Satán City…y además se te hizo tarde ¿no? – agregó con sarcasmo.

-A-Así es… - Dijo un poco incómoda por el tono utilizado – Pero procuraré llegar temprano el día de hoy – intentó sonar conciliadora.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – Preguntó el príncipe sonriendo- Podríamos escondernos en alguna oficina solitaria- añadió con lascivia

Bulma casi se ahoga con el café – Cof Cof ¿C-cómo? ¡No, como crees!, te aburrirías y además va a estar lleno de gente y más gente. Aparte ya me tengo que ir y tú aún no estás vestido.

Vegeta sonrió, se encogió de hombros y dio un sorbo a su café mientras veía a Bulma se levantarse para irse casi corriendo de la cocina, le divertía ver su reacción pero tenía que buscar un momento idóneo para echarle en cara su engaño. Se recargó en su asiento y cruzó los brazos mientras cerraba los ojos y recapitulaba lo ocurrido días antes:

Después de descubrir a Bulma y Yamcha se fue a toda velocidad a aquel desierto en el que peleó por primera vez cuando llegó a la tierra e iba con la intensión de desatar su furia sin lastimar a nadie. No es que le interesara la insignificante vida del insecto que le había estado viendo la cara de estúpido por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, en realidad se contuvo para no arruinar el cumpleaños de Bra. Cuando arribó al desierto arremetió de inmediato contra unas grandes rocas hasta hacerlas polvo a puñetazos. Respiró aliviado y se sacudió el polvo de su fino atuendo, pero aún sentía el orgullo herido ¿Cómo se habían atrevido a engañar al príncipe los saiyajins?, estaba a punto de ser presa de otro ataque de ira cuando cayó en cuenta de su malestar. Realmente no le dolía, le molestaba la idea de haber sido un cornudo por meses pero no estaba "sufriendo una decepción amorosa".

Un beso con la mujer de Kakaroto le había desencadenado un lío emocional que no lo dejaba estar en paz y descubrir a "su mujer" con otro solo lo tenía "muy enojado". Y hablando de ese lío, ahí venía de nuevo: ¡¿Qué no podía pensar en ella sin tener que padecer dolor de cabeza después?!; ¡Lo estaba volviendo loco!, y no tenía idea de por qué. Solo era una maldita histérica, controladora y maniática princesa solitaria, fuerte, bella... y su deliciosa comida al igual que sus labios. Ella era libre y él ya no tenía razón para sentirse culpable, luego pensó en Goku – _Bueno, finalmente Kakaroto dejó a todos a mi cuidado ¿no es así?_

Se encaminó de nuevo a la Corporación Cápsula y cuando llegó notó que la fiesta se había reducido a los más jóvenes quienes bailaban ignorándolo por completo. Sintió un ligero escozor en los nudillos, se percató de que tenía varias heridas sangrantes a causa de las rocas; tomó una botella de agua para saciar su sed y limpiar sus manos, luego buscó el ki de Milk y se dirigió a su habitación…

Sonrió con espontaneidad cuando repasó mentalmente lo pasó en seguida, luego se concentró para sentir el Ki de la susodicha y notó que aún estaba Goten en la casa, además sintió el Ki de Gohan, Videl y Pan a pocos metros, gruñó por lo bajo –_Parece que hoy tampoco._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::

-Mamá… mamá… ¡Mamá!

-¡Ah! Si, si Goten, perdón ¿Qué me decías? –

-Te decía que ya me voy ¿Estas bien? – Se rascó la cabeza confundido – No has probado tu comida.

-Todo está bien, solo estaba distraída – contestó sonriendo

-¿En serio? Has estado así desde hace días, ¿Hay algo que te preocupa verdad? –

- Imaginaciones tuyas hijo - luego con los brazos en jarra le dijo – Por cierto aún estoy esperado que saques la basura Goten, te lo pedí ayer.

-Ahhh la basura – dijo con una gota de sudor en la frente – bueno lo haré cuando regrese porque se me hace tarde jeje

-No señor, creo que puedes hacerlo en este momento – le respondió enérgica

-Está bien, está bien – El joven se apresuró a realizar su tarea.

Milk sonrió por lo bajo, había logrado quitar la atención de su estado distraído. Suspiró y comenzó a desayunar, aún no sabía cuándo podría volver a ver al orgulloso príncipe. Habían quedado en verse con discreción hasta que se aclararan las cosas con Bulma. _-¿Cómo es que las cosas llegaron hasta aquí?-_ recordó lo sucedido el sábado en la noche.

-Ya saqué la basura mamá ¡nos vemos! – Se asomó Goten por la ventana despidiéndose con la mano.

-¡Adiós hijo!- respondió ella y sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín, como sí su hijo fuera capaz de oír sus pensamientos.

Sonrió como una niña, se sentía como en las nubes. El domingo por la mañana la despertaron los primeros rayos del sol – _Ush olvidé cerrar las cortinas_ – pensó con pereza pero aún tenía mucho sueño así que se cubrió el rostro con la sabana y se dispuso a seguir durmiendo, en eso estaba cuando fue consiente de una sensación cálida en su espalda y alrededor de su cintura.

_Es tan agradable, es como cuando dormía con… _

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró con una habitación completamente desconocida, ¿Dónde estaba?, luego sintió el roce de las sábanas contra su cuerpo desnudo y un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Las imágenes de la noche anterior llegaron a su mente aclarando su confusión pero quedó pasmada, se sentó lentamente en la cama para no despertar a quien dormía a su lado.

No sabía que pensar o sentir, ¿de verdad había hecho el amor con Vegeta?, miró a su lado y ahí estaba él: durmiendo profundamente, todavía con su brazo estirando abrazando la nada, su rostro completamente relajado no perdía ese dejo de dureza que lo caracterizaba. Si, definitivamente había pasado, y había sido maravilloso.

-_Goku_- pensó repentinamente

Sintió una punzada en el pecho, nunca había estado con nadie más que con su esposo. Si le hubieran dicho que un día despertaría con alguien más, simplemente no lo habría creído. Sollozó silenciosamente, y sintió las lágrimas a punto de derramarse de sus ojos.

-Tranquilízate mujer, sabía que algo así pasaría- escuchó una voz a su lado y se encontró con unos ojos negros que la miraban fijamente.

-V-vegeta… esta es la primera vez que… tú sabes desde Goku…-Pudo notar como él desvió la mirada cuando mencionó a su marido.

-Si te arrepientes simplemente podemos olvidarlo – dijo él con tranquilidad sosteniendo la mirada nuevamente sin ninguna expresión en su rostro mientras se recargaba sobre uno de sus codos para quedar más cerca de ella.

Milk sintió otra punzada en el pecho, ¿Realmente podría olvidar lo que había pasado y continuar su vida como era antes?, suspiró.

-Perdóname Vegeta – dijo ella con pena.

Él se dejó caer nuevamente en la almohada y cerró los ojos – No digas nada, no es necesario, bueno creo que debería de irme antes de…

-No, espera me estas malinterpretando. Perdóname por mencionarlo a él, estoy algo conmocionada por todo pero de ninguna manera quiero que nos olvidemos de esto – Lo miró sonreír con discreción y se recostó a su lado otra vez, él pasó su brazo alrededor de ella y la atrajo hacia su pecho.

Permanecieron así hasta que los rayos del sol se hicieron más intensos, anunciando que pronto los demás también despertarían.

-¿Cómo vamos a manejar esto con los demás? – Dijo ella con auténtica confusión mientras levantaba su cara a la altura de la de él.

-Los demás insectos me importan un bledo, no tengo ninguna explicación que darles – dijo el gruñendo.

-Tú sabes bien a quienes me refiero – En efecto, a ella le importaba poco lo que los demás pudieran pensar, ya había sido odiada antes por todos, pero se refería a sus respectivos hijos y familias.

-Hmmm, primero tengo que aclarar las cosas con la otra mujer – respondió con rencor – ni crea que me voy a quedar mirando cómo me ven la cara de estúpido ella y el imbécil.

-Ahora fue ella quien bajo la mirada – la lastimaba imaginarse que todo podría ser parte de una revancha contra Bulma.

-No seas tonta, y deja de pensar estupideces – la tomó de la barbilla y la besó con intensidad hasta que ambos necesitaron separarse para respirar, luego sonrió – Solo pretendo demostrarles que nadie se burla de mí.

-No vayas a cometer alguna tontería – aconsejó ella temiendo de lo que era capaz el príncipe – no sería muy bien visto que mataras a Yamcha.

-¡Bah! Lo debió haber pensado antes de pasarse de listo, pero no pienso ensuciarme las manos con su asquerosa sangre – dijo con dignidad – En fin, creo que tendremos que mantener como hasta hoy hasta que haya hablado con Bulma.

-Sí, también pienso eso… - dijo recargándose otra vez en su pecho - ¿Estás seguro de todo esto?

-Si, gracias por tu preocupación pero creo que estoy capacitado para soportar tu maldito carácter – dijo él con una sonrisa burlona

-Grrr pues creo que entonces yo soy la que lleva la peor parte – dio mientras lo pellizcaba con fuerza en un brazo.

-Ahhh Maldita mujer ¿Qué diablos haces? – Se sentó de golpe mientras se frotaba el sitio de agresión – Eres una lunática, da gracias que ya me tengo que ir o te daba tu merecido – puso énfasis en las últimas palabras y su mirada se volvió lasciva.

Milk se sonrojó y lo tiró de la cama de un empujón mientras cubría su desnudez con las sábanas. Él se levantó con rapidez sin importarle su ausencia de ropa, y la miró con diversión mientras ella se sonrojaba aún más al verlo. Se vistió y se despidieron sin fijar cuando se volverían a ver…

-Un ruido la hizo despertar y regresar al presente: Estaba sentada en la mesa con el desayuno frío y el teléfono timbrando sin parar. Antes de contestar tuvo la precaución de ver de quien se trataba –_Es de la casa de Bulma… _- el corazón le latió con fuerza, ¿acaso ya sabía lo que hizo con Vegeta?, pero era improbable él le hubiera avisado de alguna manera.

Estaba a punto de levantar el teléfono pero decidió no hacerlo, se le quedó mirando al aparato por unos segundos hasta que quedó en silencio. Sinceramente no le parecía justo fingir naturalidad con Bulma, a pesar de todo era su amiga.

CONTINUARÁ


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola! Gracias por los reviews, tomaré en cuenta sus consejos! :D por fin les traigo en capitulo 7, tuve una semana algo agitada así que apenas lo terminé :D Espero les guste! La verdad estoy muy contenta de la respuesta que han tenido ante esta pareja tan poco convencional que se me ocurrió, gracias a los lovers de VegetaxBulma que han leído la historia y lo mejor de todo que no me han querido linchar :D Espero que no me quieran linchar después de este capi. Yo soy GokuxChichi por excelencia pero ya ven las cosas que luego uno se imagina y la verdad es que a mi misma me esta gustando mucho la pareja VegetaxChichi :D ya antes me había llamado la atención pero no creí que terminaría escribiendo un fic jijiji, pero bueno basta de parloteos y los dejo leer. **

**Si hay horrores ortográficos mil disculpas y no me enojo si me los hacen notar. Please R/R! :D**

**disclaimer: La historia es una muestra de mis desvaríos pero los personajes son de Akira Toriyama **

**VII**

Vegeta estaba descansando en su recámara, podía escuchar a Bulma hablando por teléfono mientras tomaba un baño, la escuchó colgar y vestirse, luego la vio salir apurada. La saludó con un movimiento de cabeza al que ella respondió levantando su mano, mientras se sentaba frente al tocador para arreglarse.

Él la miró en silencio hasta que decidió que era el momento para hablar:

-Espero que no estés pensando en usar tu perfume hoy, prefiero oler al insecto de Yamcha que esa pestilencia barata.

Bulma se volvió a él con sorpresa -¿Qué dices?

-Oiste lo que dije, prefiero que huelas a tu amante que a esa cosa – Le dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica mientras se levantaba de la cama. -¿Creíste que no me iba a dar cuenta?

-¿C-Cómo o… q-quién te lo dijo? ¿Cuándo?

-¿Eso importa? Me enteré hace una semana –cruzó los brazos con naturalidad

¿Lo saben Bra y Trunks? – Le dijo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas- Dime, ¿Lo saben nuestros hijos?

-Supongo que no – Respondió secamente - Alégrate, ya sólo tienes que mentirles a ellos, a mí ya no.

-Cállate Vegeta, ¿Crees que es fácil? – Se limpió las lágrimas con enojo

-¿Fácil?, no sabía que ya hablábamos de ti – levantó la barbilla con una sonrisa irónica, mientras se recargaba en el tocador a un lado de Bulma. Estaba a punto de hablar nuevamente cuando recibió una bofetada.

-¡No te permito que me digas eso! – Le gritó la mujer - No está bien lo que hago pero no tienes derecho a tratarme así.

Él se sorprendió de la reacción de Bulma, hubiera esperado que lo negara haciéndose la ofendida, o bien, que lo aceptara con cinismo.

-¿Tú crees que me merezco tener solo el lugar de técnica en cámaras de gravedad?, ¿No merezco una vida mejor que ser tu mecánica?, ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no me ves como tu esposa?, te enteraste hace unos días ¿pero antes de eso te habías preocupado de saber dónde estaba?.

Vegeta guardó silencio, eran muchas preguntas y, no solo no las esperaba, tenían algo de razón de ser.

Bulma tampoco esperaba esa reacción de él ¿Estaba meditando en sus palabras?. Por lo general todo se hubiera vuelto una ola de gritos y reclamaciones sin razón, se sentó en la cama y se percató de que su rostro estaba cubierto de lágrimas. Suspiró y continuó:

-No debí engañarte, nunca fue mi intención llegar tan lejos. Antes todo era mejor… pero luego me sentí abandonada. Tu siempre con tu maldito orgullo y tu afán de superar a Goku, después de que alcanzaste a ser un SS4 y él se fue parecía que ya no te era útil para nada, más que cuando me buscas para que te arregle la maldita cámara de gravedad. Yamcha me quiere por quien soy no por mis inventos.

Vegeta levantó una ceja con molestia e iba a decir algo pero ella lo interrumpió- En serio nunca planeamos un engaño, solo pasó.

Aun le molestaba lo sucedido pero ese "solo pasó" se le hizo familiar, finalmente a él también "le pasó" algo con otra persona.

-¿Hace cuánto? –Preguntó finalmente y la miró con insistencia en espera de su respuesta. Ella suspiró y bajo la cabeza.

-Seis meses… antes de eso mis viajes eran estrictamente de trabajo por si te interesa saber – Dijo ella adelantándose a sus preguntas – Yo… te amé mucho Vegeta pero ya no lo hago más. Y la verdad a veces creo que tú no lo hiciste nunca. ¿Acaso te interesé alguna vez por mí misma?, contéstame ¿Al menos me quisiste un poco? – Le preguntó caminando hacia él.

Nada salió de acuerdo a su plan. Él creyó que simplemente podría echarle en cara el engaño y decirle que ya tenía a alguien más. Pero se topó con algo completamente inesperado, y le costaba reconocer que había razón en algunos puntos. La convivencia con los humanos era más compleja de lo que creía, nunca hubiera tenido que preocuparse por mantener una familia en orden siendo un guerrero espacial que destruye planetas, pero había sido más feliz en la tierra en esos años que en toda su vida anterior.

-Me lo imaginaba – dijo ella, y lo sacó de sus cavilaciones – Nunca me quisiste. Solo soy tu proveedora de equipo de entrenamiento.

-Te equivocas – Se detuvo a pensar, en efecto al principio su interés era solo superar a su rival, pero la relación y su familia habían sido completamente aparte. La miró a los ojos y se aclaró la garganta –No te veo como eso que dices y yo… también te amaba, si no nunca me hubiera quedado en la tierra.

Bulma estalló en sollozos y lo abrazó -¡Perdóname!, nunca quise que esto terminara así – El correspondió el abrazó también y la dejó llorar sin decirle nada, todavía tenía que decirle algo y no sabía cómo hacerlo, tenía todo planeado para descargar su enojo y sanar su orgullo herido pero todo había dado un giro.

-Ya me tengo que ir… voy a la oficina con Trunks, me está esperando – Se separó del abrazo secándose las lágrimas y más calmada- Cuando regrese podremos hablar de lo que haremos… -Se disponía a retirarse pero él la detuvo del brazo.

-Aún tengo que decirte algo – Respiró profundamente – No mentí cuando dije también había sentido algo por ti, antes.

-¿Pero ya no? – Se adelantó ella – Lo supuse, o más bien ya lo había notado Vegeta. Además ya te dije que yo tampoco te amo- dijo con algo de orgullo

-Pero no es eso… yo escogí estar con alguien más ahora – dijo intentando sonar lo más frío posible – Y posiblemente tengas problemas con eso.

- Tú… me engañaste. Yo nunca pensé que… - esta vez su rostro pasó a uno de furia - ¿Cómo te atreves entonces a reclamarme? Eres un...

-¡Escucha primero mujer! Y si hubiera sido así tu tampoco tienes nada que reclamarme – La miró con determinación – Tal y como tu dijiste nunca el plan fue llegar un engaño, además las cosas sucedieron después de saber de ti y del insecto.

- ¿Qué? – Dijo incrédula – ¿Ésta es tu manera de vengarte de mí? ¿Pagándome con la misma moneda?

-No, ella no se prestaría a eso… y la situación tampoco fue planeada. Lo creas o no, nosotros evitábamos "traicionar tu confianza", hasta que supimos que estabas con otra persona – sonrió de lado - ¿Qué ironía verdad?

-¿Traicionar mi confianza?... ¿Nosotros?, Vegeta… ¿L-la conozco? ¡Dímelo!

Respiró hondo – Es la mujer de Kakaroto.

-¿Qué? Eso es ridículo, no me mientas – Lo miró esperando que se retractara y al no encontrar respuesta se enfureció -¿Por qué ella? Maldita sea ¿Por qué ella?, ¿Cómo pudieron…

-Mira Bulma –Dijo él anticipándose a la furia de Bulma pero fue interrumpido

-Vegeta es que no puedo creer hasta dónde has llegado ¿Milk?. Esa mujer… ni siquiera se parece a mí ¡Por favor!, ¡esto es solo por lo de Yamcha reconócelo!. No me puedes cambiar por ella… -se quedó en silencio unos segundos y luego continuó – Ya entiendo todo, solo quieres tener lo que Goku tuvo… no tienes que hacer eso, no tienes que competir más, él ya no está ¿Qué sigue, acaso piensas pasear en tus hombros a Gohan y Goten para que te llamen papá? Recapacita.

-¿Qué?- él se sorprendió del razonamiento de la genio – Estas hablando como una lunática

-Es que no me lo puedo explicar… ¿Por qué me vas a dejar por ella? Además… se supone que es mi maldita amiga, no puedes ser… ¿Cómo se atrevió a hacerme esto?

-Pues no puedo decir lo mismo de Yamcha por que no es mi amigo ¿o sí?

-¡Claro que no puedes decir lo mismo! Y todavía no puedo creer que hayas hecho algo así… -agregó con desprecio- Tu tachabas de patéticos a los humanos y la verdad, no eres mejor que cualquiera de nosotros Vegeta.

-Hmmm mira mujer…- ahora sí sintió una punzada en su gran ego

-¡No! ¡No me digas nada! Trunks me espera y ya no debería estar aquí… suerte con tu capricho solo espero que no lo arruines como conmigo… aunque aún no sé qué te puede dar ella de interesante. Ni siquiera sé cómo Goku se quedó con ella, lo único que sabe hacer es cocinar.-dijo esta vez con verdadero veneno

-Cocinar… ya eso es algo que no sabes hacer tú- dijo él con burla y como respuesta recibió varios objetos volando hacía él de parte de una enfurecida Bulma

- ¡Me voy de aquí no te soporto!

Vegeta la vio marcharse hecha una furia –_La verdad creí que sería más difícil._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Creo que deberías apurarte, tienes toda la semana llegando tarde – dijo Videl molesta

-Ay mamá es que tengo aún mucho sueño – respondió la chica en pijama pereza recargando la cabeza en la mesa.

- Señorita, es una orden y más vale que obedezcas – dijo enérgicamente.

-Pero mamá… abuela dile algo – pidió a Milk que había sido invitada a desayunar esa mañana.

-De ninguna manera Pan, debes hacer caso a tu madre además yo apoyo que tienes que ser puntual en tus clases, estudiar es muy importante si no mira a tu papá, es tan inteligente.

-Jejeje gracias – dijo Gohan sonrojado asomándose desde atrás de su periódico matutino – Haz caso a tu madre hija.

-Hmmm, ya vengo voy a vestirme – se retiró molesta

-A pesar de su edad sigue siendo una niña berrinchuda – dijo Videl

-Se parece a su abuelo – agregó Milk con una sonrisa– siempre fue un niño grande.

-Ah, pero el señor Goku tenía un carácter muy tranquilo, ¡esta niña es tan gruñona a veces! – Dijo la mujer más joven – ¡Yo no sé de dónde sacó ese carácter!

-¡Cof cof cof! –Gohan casi se ahoga al tomar su café y querer reírse al mismo tiempo, Videl lo miró con ojos acusadores – Jejeje ¡si no dije nada! – Se defendió Gohan rascándose la cabeza – ¡De hecho mejor ya me voy a trabajar! – Se levantó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su esposa y se fue de prisa.

-¡Hombres! – le dijo a su nuera sonriendo – No importa lo que hagan ó digan ahí estaremos ¿verdad?

-jijiji Si, de hecho eso me recuerda la conversación que dejamos pendiente la última vez – sirvió más café y se sentó con su suegra – recuerda que hablábamos sobre la posibilidad de que usted tuviera un novio.

-Oh, si… un novio jeje – Milk se puso nerviosa, esa conversación era tan certera en ese momento.

-Como le decía, yo pienso que aún es joven y muy guapa, no sería nada fuera de lo común que encontrara a alguien con quien rehacer su vida

-Pues si… aunque yo no sé qué pensarían los demás… En un caso así me preocuparía que crean que le falto al respeto a la memoria de mi Goku –en realidad no estaba hablando en sentido figurado ya que justo estaba pasando por esa situación, afortunamente Videl no lo sabía. ¿Acaso debería contarle? Era una chica muy madura y le había demostrado que podía confiar en ella, claro que lo delicado del asunto no es que tuviera un novio, sino quien era ese novio. -Videl, si yo tuviera otra pareja ¿Crees que habría problemas con mis hijos?.

-¿Abuela que dices? – Intervino Pan que había escuchado parte de la conversación cuando llegaba a la cocina - ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ya no quieres a mi abuelito?

-Pan... – la mujer se quedó helada – nunca dije eso

-Pan no creo que debas hablarle así a tu abuela, solo es una conversación, ¡no es como si estuviera pasando realmente! Y déjame recordarte que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas

La adolescente cruzó los brazos molesta –Hmmm bueno, ya me voy a clases, adiós.

- Parece que está muy voluble el día de hoy – Videl estaba notablemente apenada- Disculpe la actitud de mi hija suegra, por favor

-Videl puedes tutearme, y no te preocupes no hay ningún problema, Pan simplemente confirmó mis temores… quiero decir en caso de que algo así pasara jeje – corrigió

-No creo que deba… debas, tomar tan a pecho la reacción de Pan – miró a su suegra con simpatía – yo pienso que tienes derecho a ser feliz en caso de querer tener una pareja otra vez

-Mmm Videl yo en realidad ya… - se animó a decir –Cielos, me siento tan tonta - Pánico ¿Ahora como salía de eso?, si ya había abierto la boca o le contaba todo o buscaba una buena forma de desviar la atención, pero no se le ocurría nada.

-¿Qué sucede Milk? – la chica la miró con curiosidad – ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?

-No, no, es solo algunas cosas que eh pensado pero creo que lo dejaré para la próxima vez, ya me tengo que ir, hay una gran montaña de ropa esperando por mí en casa.

-¡Ay que curiosidad! pero es cierto hay mucho que hacer, tengo que ir a la ciudad a comprar la despensa, los saiyajines comen mucho jeje ¿necesitas algo?

-Mmm, ¿podrías traerme un poco de té Chai?

-¡Claro!

Minutos después se despidieron y Milk regresó a su casa. Había decidido contarle todo a Videl, pero para eso primero tenía que aclarar su situación con Vegeta. La tenía nerviosa lo que pudiera hacer para "sanar" su orgullo herido, ella aún recordaba que antes él no era la personas más amigable, si bien ahora era un tierno corderito comparado con su pasado, no quería imaginar que haría si estaba realmente enojado. Además ya había pasada una semana entera sin verlo y cabía la posibilidad de que hubiera arreglado su relación con Bulma, y ella sabía que no podía oponerse a ello, finalmente no era su intención separarlos.

Se refugió en sus quehaceres como cada día y se distrajo de la maraña de cosas que tenía en la cabeza por un rato. Horas después mientras colgaba la ropa al sol recordó aquel primer día en que Vegeta llegó a visitarla con la intención de entrenar, se impresionó de lo habían cambiado las cosas desde ese entonces y aún no se explicaba cómo.

-Veo que sigues sin aprender a sentir el Ki – dijo una voz a sus espaldas

-¡Vegeta! – No pudo evitar una sonrisa al verlo – No eh tenido un buen maestro – agregó cruzándose de brazos, luego avanzó lentamente hacia él, aunque en realidad hubiera querido correr.

-Me parece que no has sido una buena alumna – dijo él con una sonrisa de medio lado mientras se acercaba con pasividad y quedaba frente a ella- ¿No piensas invitarme a pasar?

-¿Y tú no piensas siquiera decir "hola"?- Le dijo cruzando los brazos con fingido enojo y él solo negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír – Uff ven sígueme – Caminó hacia la casa con su invitado atrás de ella, entraron y en cuanto hubo cerrado la puerta fue tomada por la cintura con brusquedad y puesta de espaldas a la pared, para luego sentir unos labios ansiosos sobre los suyos.

-Hola – murmuró él - ¿Contenta? – ella asintió mirándolo sorprendida y con las mejillas sonrosadas.

-Mucho mejor – luego desvió la mirada con timidez- C-creí que tal vez… no volverías.

-¡Ha! Ustedes los humanos y sus temores – le respondió con sarcasmo, luego suavizó un poco el tono y la tomó de la barbilla – No pienses tonterías mujer, ya te lo había dicho. Digamos que tenía algunas cosas que arreglar y últimamente estas rodeada de gente.

-Si, Gohan ya está de regreso en su casa, por cierto ¿Bulma ya sabe de..

-Si, ya sabe que descubrí su engaño y también de ti.- Milk palideció.

-D-de mi… ¿Oh cielo, cómo lo tomó?...

-¿Cómo esperabas? No fue con felicidad, pero no entraré en detalles. Qué no te sorprenda si te busca…

-Mmm no me sorprendería y estoy preparada, no le temo pero la aprecio. En fin creo que ahora es mi turno… hablaré con mis hijos.

-Buena idea, no soy ningún cobarde para tener que esconderme de ellos para venir

- Creo que tienes razón- dijo pensativa – pero tienes que comprender que si yo misma nunca crei que estaría con alguien más, para ellos será muy raro ver aquí a alguien diferente a Go…

-Si si mujer lo sé – la interrumpió, no quería escuchar el nombre de su rival- Ya sé que pasaste toda tu vida al lado de Kakaroto- cruzó los brazos y volteó la cara con enojo, odiaba sentir celos pero últimamente no lo podía evitar.

Milk estaba muy sorprendida de que el orgulloso príncipe estuviera celoso y, la verdad, se sintió alagada. Sonrió con ternura y lo abrazó espontáneamente.

-Grrrr ¿Qué diablos haces?- dijo él ocultando su rostro algo sonrojado fingiendo indiferencia pero ella aprovechando que era apenas un poco más alto y no le era difícil acercarse a su rostro lo tomó de las mejillas y lo besó apasionadamente. Vegeta no opuso resistencia al contacto, y aprovechó la iniciativa de ella para estrechar el abrazo, mientras la llevaba a la sala donde harían su reencuentro más íntimo y placentero…


	8. Chapter 8

**Holaa! aqui esta el capi 8 recién salido del horno! bueno de mi cabeza. Esta semana tuve un poco más ideas y tiempo, asi que espero les guste. Tal vez no pueda subir el capítulo semanal por que se me esta cargando el trabajo estos días :( gracias por su paciencia.**

**Pixie: Creo que en este capi esta lo que querías ver jijiji saludos! **

**Nena y Tears: Yo también ya quiero ver como reaccionarán los niños Son jijiji aunque creo que la espera seguirá jejeje **

**Crisanny: esta pareja no es muy común y me da gusto que me sigas! yo tambien amo a GxM aunque creo que se le puede sacar muchoo jugo a esta parejita jijiji. Bulma estaba muy enojada hay que comprenderla un poco ;)**

**Aron no soy: Gracias! espero te guste este capi**

**NebilimK: Gracias, no quise poner a Bulma como la mala del cuento :D que bueno que te gustó. No prometo nada pero creo que en el prox sabremos lo de Pan **

** Gr****acias a los lectores silenciosos que no dejan Review :D, espero sigan el Fic y les agrade. **

**De todas formas anímense a dejar sus Reviews así me animo yo a escribir más rápido :D**

**Disclaimer: Akira Toriyama es dueño y señor de Dragon Ball y sus personajes, yo solo dejo volar mi imaginación.**

**caution: Lemmon**

**VIII**

-Tu hijo Goten llegará pronto, tengo que irme…

-Hablaré con él en estos días… sin embargo creo que no es necesario que te vayas, puedes quedarte a cenar

-¿Estás segura? Mujer, pienso que…

-¡Nada de nada! – Dijo con energía -Eres un invitado y no se diga más- Luego salió de la sala y regresó unos minutos después

-Si gustas puedes darte un baño- dijo más en tono de orden que de sugerencia – Ya te lo he preparado.

-Hmmm "lo que tú digas", maniática – sonrió para sí mismo y se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

Milk caminó a la cocina a preparar la cena, sonreía a ratos a la vez que tarareaba alguna melodía. Hacer la cena para dos Saiyajins no era cualquier cosa pero ya estaba acostumbrada, vivir con Goku y sus dos hijos le habían dado casi una maestría en preparar comida en abundacia. Preparar algo para su hijo y Vegeta no era el reto, la dificultad estaba en cómo iba a tomar Goten que el papá de su mejor amigo fuera el invitado a cenar, si bien es cierto él no conoció al desalmado Vegeta recién llegado del espacio pero por más que Goten conociera "el lado bueno" de su casi tío el príncipe Saiyan no se caracterizaba por sus muchas "visitas sociales".

-No me importa, quiero que él esté aquí, lo quiero… - Se estremeció al escucharse decir eso, ¡pero era verdad!, se quedó inmóvil ante su nueva revelación y el cese del ruido que hacía el cuchillo en la tabla de picar, dejó la casa casi en un total silencio, a excepción del sonido del agua en el cuarto de baño, sonrió con picardía – _Tal vez debería estar tomando un baño_- se sonrojó ante su idea, y es que reconoció que su intención de tomar un baño no era nada inocente. Miró el reloj, Goten no tardaría en llegar. Se apresuró a continuar con sus tareas, aunque su mente comenzó a volar repasando su encuentro de hace unos momentos.

:::::::::::::::

-No sabía que eras celoso… -dijo ella sonriendo a la vez que le ayudaba a quitarse la playera.

-No me molestes mujer respondió él- mientras la recostaba en el sillón –no soy celoso, no seas ridícula – La besó en el cuello lentamente- ella se estremeció.

-¿De verdad no te dan ni poquitos celos?- en respuesta solo obtuvo un gruñido.

-Está bien, está bien, te creo. Hmmm al menos Goku una vez me…

Él paró en seco de besarla y se incorporó molesto pero vio a Milk mirarlo divertida, lo había hecho a propósito.

-Lo siento, pero no pude evitarlo… me gusta verte celoso- dijo ella – déjame recompensarte.

Pasó sus manos por el musculoso pecho, bajó por su abdomen hasta llegar a su pantalón, comenzó a desabotonarlo y posó sus labios en su abultado miembro aún por arriba de la ropa interior. Vegeta la miraba mordiéndose los labios para evitar gemir puesto que aún tenía que fingir molestia por su broma pesada. Ella lo liberó del ajustado bóxer, miró unos segundos el miembro palpitante y firme, luego subió su vista a la cara de su amante que la miraba con expectación. Comenzó a pasar su lengua lentamente por el glande a la vez que sentía como se tensaba el cuerpo del saiyajin al contacto.

-Si… Bulma…si

Esta vez fue ella quien se indignó hasta la médula y lo empujó a la vez que impulsivamente elevaba su Ki furiosa, mientras él la miraba con una sonrisa retorcida y triunfante.

-Jaque mate- dijo él al mismo tiempo que la tomaba de los brazos para evitar ser golpeado- me parece que estamos a mano, mmm enfadada te ves como toda una hembra saiyajin -dijo con sorna y con la mirada llena de lujuria.

-Eres un… - fue interrumpida por un beso mientras era aprisionada en un forzado abrazo, luchó por zafarse pero su oponente era, evidentemente, más fuerte que ella y además besaba delicioso… desistió en su lucha y correspondió con verdadera urgencia. Él la liberó del abrazo y la tomó del rostro para mirarla a los ojos, en ambos ardía el deseo.

-Espero que pienses continuar con lo de hace rato-se animó a decir él casi en tono de súplica. A decir verdad no sabía cómo se había atrevido a interrumpir semejante placer para responder a la "bromita".

-Mmm no sé si lo merezcas… - él frunció el ceño y ella intentó contener su gran sonrisa – lo besó en los labios con ternura, bajó a su cuello luego a su pecho dando pequeños y suaves besos. Pasó su lengua por su abdomen acercándose cada vez más a su destino.

Vegeta respiraba agitadamente, ahora ella era la que se estaba tomando su tiempo y lo estaba volviendo loco. Dejó escapar un gemido cuando sintió su húmeda boca alrededor de su miembro, ella que comenzó a acariciarlo con su lengua con más intensidad a la vez que rozaba con delicadeza sus testículos. En momentos la miraba, ella también lo estaba disfrutando y aunque hubiera querido contemplar a esa mujer saboreando su virilidad, el placer lo obligaba a cerrar los ojos.

Cada gemido del guerrero la hacía sentir más excitada: sus gruñidos de placer, su masculina voz entrecortada decir su nombre cada vez que ella aprisionaba su glande entre sus labios y lo hacía temblar. –Ahhh! Y-ya no puedo más… - dijo él con dificultad y no alcanzó a retirarse de la boca de la mujer que para su grata sorpresa parecía beber con placer cada gota de su caliente semilla.

Echó su cabeza hacía atrás por unos segundos mientras recuperaba completamente la conciencia, apenas estaba comenzando la batalla y ahora era su turno de atacar. La tumbó en el sofá y le arrancó la ropa como si fuera papel. Se inclinó sobre ella y comenzó a besar su cuello con furia, luego bajó a sus senos donde se detuvo un poco más a mordisquear sus pezones haciéndola arquear la espalda con desesperación. Mientras su boca se entretenía en su pecho, hundió dos de sus dedos en su caliente intimidad. A esas alturas su humedad salpicaba sus muslos y el contacto con los hábiles dedos moviéndose en su interior hacían que Milk no parara de gemir, él aumentaba el ritmo a ratos y luego se detenía repentinamente hasta que la mirada de súplica de ella lo alentaba a continuar, le gustaba jugar y saberla deseosa de él.

–V-Vegeta, p-por favor hazme tuya…

Palabras mágicas que estaba esperando con ansias, sin decir nada entró en ella y hundió hasta el fondo miembro palpitante una y otra vez, primero lentamente disfrutando su calor, su humedad; pero no pudieron seguir así por mucho tiempo, sus cuerpos se necesitaban a morir, el rítmico vaivén se volvió violento y desesperado, ambos podían sentir como estaban a punto de llegar al final.

-¡Vegeta siiii!- Ya no podía más y se abandonó al dulce orgasmo, Vegeta fue arrastrado junto con ella y en un estado casi de inconciencia hundió su cara en el blanco cuello y sin pensarlo mordió la delicada piel cual vampiro que no puede soportar el deseo por su víctima. Milk emitió un grito con una mezcla de dolor y placer, mientras arqueaba la espalda y temblaba en momentos, presa de las oleadas eléctricas que no dejaban de recorrer cuerpo.

Él, todavía dentro de ella, se incorporó y se recargó debidamente en el sofá, todavía podía percibir las palpitaciones alrededor de su miembro; ella no podía articular palabra, aún tenía la vista nublada y solo atinaba a sujetarse al cuello de Vegeta. Se quedaron por unos momentos así, sin moverse, unidos en lo más íntimo. Se besaron con extrema ternura, algo estaba pasando entre ellos, no era solo atracción eso ya lo sabían pero estaba creciendo y era inevitable…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿Pasó algo? ¡¿Acaso un enemigo nuevo?! – Dijo Goten al entrar a la cocina

-N-no hijo ¿Por qué la pregunta? – dijo Milk confundida

-¿No? ¿Qué hace el señor Vegeta aquí?

-¡Goten por todos los cielos! ¡No seas tan grosero! –Cruzó los brazos en señal de desaprobación – Vegeta nos va a acompañar a cenar el día de hoy ¿Qué no piensas saludar como es debido?

-B-Buenas tardes señor Vegeta – saludo el joven apenado – Disculpe, es que es muy raro verlo por aquí… ¿E-entonces no viene a hablar conmigo? – dijo notablemente nervioso

-Buenas tardes- luego añadió - No, solo a cenar... ¿Hablar contigo de qué?- añadió con duda.

-AAHHH jajajaa no pues yo pensé que tal vez… de… ¡entrenar o algo así! – Se rascó la cabeza nervioso – Si de eso, creí que venía a presionarme para entrenar.

-Hmm no me cabe la menor duda de que eres un debilucho pero ese no es mi trabajo

-Shhh es cierto que Goten no entrena mucho pero no es ningún débil Vegeta – intervino Milk mientras colocaba la comida en la mesa

-Claro que lo es, además un saiyajín que no entrena es antinatural – dijo él orgulloso

-¿Y Trunks? ¡No me digas que entrena mucho! – Respondió la mujer con determinación – Además tu hija Bra ni siquiera pelea.

-¡Bah! Bra es otro asunto pero aun así Trunks es más fuerte que Goten, te recuerdo que lleva sangre de la realeza Saiyan

-Oh pues de eso se trata yo te recuerdo que mis hijos también llevan sangre de la realeza y te aseguro que…

-¡Basta! – Los interrumpió Goten que presenciaba la discusión con los ojos bien abiertos– ¡Discuten como una pareja! – dijo finalmente en tono de broma y soltó una carcajada cuando notó que dejó sin argumentos a ambos dejándolos callados y ¡eso si era todo un suceso! Ni Vegeta ni su madre tenían fama de ceder en una discusión. Se relajó un poco aunque la escena lo tenía totalmente confundido: ¿Vegeta cenando en su casa y discutiendo con su mamá como si fueran cercanos? Era escalofriante.

La cena transcurrió sin más novedad, Goten se despidió del invitado y se fue a su cuarto.

-Puedes venir a cenar cuando quieras – dijo Milk mientras recogía los platos para lavarlos y Vegeta asintió con la cabeza.

-Tu hijo se dará cuenta que hay algo, no se necesita ser un genio para sospecharlo si me ve aquí – dijo él

-Lo sé, pero de igual manera se los tengo que decir… no te voy a mentir tengo miedo de como reaccionen pero, a menos que tú me digas lo contrario, no hay marcha atrás – Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a lavar los platos.

Vegeta se levantó de la mesa y se situó a sus espaldas – No hay marcha atrás Milk – dijo en su oído y la tomó de la cintura pegando su cuerpo al de ella a la vez que aspiraba el aroma de su cabello. Ella se dio la vuelta y lo besó dulcemente.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¡Buenos días Milk!

-¡Buenos días Videl!

- Te traigo el té que me pediste

-Muchas gracias ¿gustas pasar? Estaba a punto de preparar café.

-¡Seguro! –Respondió su nuera

Tal vez era momento de hablar con ella, Videl era la única amiga a la que podía contarle lo sucedido. Quizá hasta podría ayudarle a decirle a Gohan, ¿quién más la podía aconsejar al respecto que ella?. Estaban llegando a la cocina cuando escucharon el ruido de una nave seguido de unos fuertes golpes en la puerta.

-¿Quién podrá ser? Parece algo urgente – dijo Milk apresurándose a llegar al a puerta mientras su nuera la seguía de cerca. Abrió la puerta y lo primero que sintió fue una fuerte bofetada.

-¡¿Cómo te atreviste?! – Gritó la mujer frente a ella

Milk salió de su estupefacción, miró a Bulma y luego a Videl que estaba paralizada por la sorpresa y visiblemente confundida.

-Tienes razón enojarte… pero vamos a calmarnos – dijo lentamente luchando por controlar su propio carácter, estaba apenada con su amiga pero aún seguía siendo Milk.

–¡Lo peor es que no te das cuenta que sólo está contigo por su enojo hacía mí! – gritó la peliazul con furia abalanzándose sobre ella

- ¿Pero qué sucede? ¡Cálmense por favor! - Se interpuso Videl y tomó las manos de Bulma - ¿Qué les pasa?

- ¡Suéltame Videl! ¡Esa mujer me quitó a Vegeta y no me pienso ir sin darle su merecido! Es una fácil–

- ¡Oh no, a mi o me puedes llamar así!- Se acabó la tranquilidad - No me vengas con esas tonterías Bulma, ¡tú fuiste la que lo engañó con Yamcha por no sé cuánto tiempo! Yo no te quité a nadie

Videl estaba tan pasmada que ni siquiera notó que había soltado a Bulma. La indignada mujer se lanzó a Milk pero sus brazos fueron inmovilizados ahora por su contrincante.

-¡Suéltame, no seas cobarde! – Gritaba con lágrimas en los ojos – Voy a acabar contigo

-No seas tonta… soy más fuerte que tu – dijo – no te quiero lastimar y ¡no pienso caer en semejante vulgaridad como pelear contigo!

-Ya me has lastimado suficiente – lloró Bulma humillada y se dejó caer al suelo.

-Creo que necesitan tranquilizarse vengan por favor- Videl las condujo a la sala, era una situación muy delicada y tendrían que hablar aunque no quisieran.

La tensión se podía cortar con una navaja en ese momento, la más joven de las mujeres sirvió café mientras estaba atenta a que ninguna de las otras dos decidiera usar el caliente líquido como un arma. Se sentó en el sofá a la expectativa.

-Perdóname, nunca planee algo con Vegeta – Soltó de pronto Milk con seriedad – Estoy segura que tampoco él lo planeó, nunca te engañamos antes de saber lo tuyo con Yamcha, fue estúpido pero me convencí con la idea de que si lo engañabas era porque ya no lo amabas.

Bulma la miró fijamente mientras sujetaba su taza de café, sopló a ella y dio un sorbo -¿De verdad creíste que porque tengo un amante no me importaría que mi amiga se metiera con mi esposo?

Milk suspiró – No nunca creí eso, es lógico que te moleste, tienes razón Bulma y sabía que llegaría este momento aunque tenía la esperanza de que no fuera así

-¿Sabes algo? – dijo Bulma – No logro entender por qué tenía que ser contigo, hay muchas mujeres en la tierra

-Yo tampoco lo sé… pero solo pasó y… - recordó las lágrimas de la peliazul momentos antes y dejó de hablar ¿cómo decirle que estaba enamorada de él?, ¿Con qué derecho se interponía entre ellos? Independientemente de Bulma y su engaño ella no podía juzgar lo que sentía o no por su esposo. Suspiró derrotada – Bulma, ya no importa creo que te estoy haciendo perder tu tiempo, da por terminado lo mío con Vegeta.

-¿Qué dices? – se puso de pie - ¿Te estás burlado de mí? ¿Haces esto solo para que me vaya y te deje en paz?

-No es eso… yo no tengo derecho a destruir tu matrimonio, tal vez nunca me perdonarás y no querrás volver a verme pero por una parte es mejor, así no veré tendré oportunidad de ver más a Vegeta y ustedes arreglarán su vida.

Bulma la miró incrédula -¿Estás hablando en serio?

-Sí, ya tuve una lucha interna para poder entender que Goku no está y no volverá y que no lo estaba engañando pero contigo no es así, tu sí estás y por más que quiera justificarme un engaño es un engaño.

La mujer de cabello azul suspiró y se dejó caer en el sofá – Milk, mi matrimonio ya estaba destruido desde hace mucho. Bueno, ni siquiera nos casamos pero vivíamos como tal – tomó su taza de café y la miró como esperando encontrar alguna respuesta en el oscuro líquido.

-Tuviste razón en algo… en efecto ya no amo a Vegeta – miró a Videl que había permanecido en silencio e inmóvil por el temor de distraerlas con siquiera respirar – Videl, creo que ya lo sospechabas ¿no es así? – La chica bajó la cabeza y asintió.

Videl me vio una vez con Yamcha en ciudad Satán hace varios meses en un restaurante, esa noche él me pidió matrimonio y ella se dio cuenta. Afortunadamente Gohan y Pan no me vieron.

-Sí, estábamos pagando la cuenta y yo regresé por mi bolso que dejé olvidado en la mesa… - dijo la más joven – cuando me di cuenta lo que pasaba me apresuré a irme, creo que Yamcha no me vio pero igual Bulma y yo nunca hablamos del tema… pero pensé que si le estaba pidiendo matrimonio no se trataba solo de una aventura…

-No pude aceptar la propuesta de Yamcha, le dije que primero tenía que solucionar mi situación pero nunca me atreví a hacerlo, yo la verdad amo a Yamcha. ¿Sabes? Vine con la intención de reclamarte pero creo que ya no tiene caso, y tampoco que termines lo que sea que tienes con Vegeta…

CONTINUARÁ...


	9. Chapter 9

**HOLA! Ofrezco disculpas eh tenido unos días bastante atareados y sin internet! T_T( eso fue lo peor) pero ya estoy de regreso ya tenía el capítulo desde hace días pero hasta hoy pude subirlo. Se acerca el final, si todo sale bien el siguiente capítulo es el último.**

**Gracias por los reviews! Los he leído todos y me da mucho gusto que sigan el fic hasta ahora, no responderé a cada uno en lo individual pero espero que este cap cumpla sus espectativas! Ha llegado el momento de la confrontación con las familias jejeje bueno ya no diré mas mejor léanlo y denme sus reviews! (si hay errores ortográficos siéntanse en libertad de hacérmelo saber, intento ser cuidadosa pero siempre se me va alguno)**

**saludos!**

**oNNA tSUKI**

** IX**

Después de que Bulma se marchó Videl se quedó a acompañar a su suegra un momento. La mujer de cabello azul les había dicho que ahora solo le restaba hablar con sus hijos para dejar de mantener en secreto su relación con Yamcha. Después de la plática parecía que habían hecho las paces.

-La verdad es que nunca lo imaginé ¿Tu y Vegeta? – Sonrió – Me parece tan extraño

-Lo sé, créeme que es algo que ni yo misma imagine alguna vez – respondió Milk – Videl, las cosas sucedieron de una forma inesperada, ni siquiera me explico cómo llegué hasta aquí, pero en serio, nunca le fui infiel a mi marido él ha sido el único hombre en mi vida, bueno hasta hoy.

-No te juzgo Milk, y respecto al señor Goku creo que no es necesario que aclares que siempre le fuiste fiel, eso siempre saltó a la vista – la tomó de las manos – Quiero hacerte una pregunta-

-Adelante…

- En realidad… ¿sientes algo por Vegeta?, o solo es una aven…

-S-si siento algo por él– la interrumpió y la miró a los ojos –pero hoy que vi a Bulma llorar me sentí como una villana, por eso le dije que lo dejaría. Tal vez me porté muy cobarde pero no resistí pensar que estaba destruyendo su matrimonio. Nunca dudé de Goku pero te confieso que uno de mis temores más grandes era que me engañara- omitió decir que con Bulma- ¿Cómo podría yo hacerle a ella lo que tanto temí que me hicieran a mí?

-Pero ya no es así Milk, casi podríamos decir que ahora tienes el permiso de Bulma… - respiró profundamente – y aunque no hubiera sido así, si sientes algo por él no es justo que te sacrificaras de esa forma - se quedó pensativa unos segundos – además no puedes decidir por Vegeta ¿no crees?, si él fue capaz de decirle a Bulma que estaba contigo es porque le interesas.

-Sí, pero ¿si quiere volver con ella?- dijo con inseguridad, y es que el temor de que la dejaran por Bulma seguía latente y si Vegeta aún quería a su amiga era difícil de saber…

-¿Dónde está la Milk que conozco? ¿La que no renunció a casarse con Goku aunque pasaran años sin saber de él? – dijo Videl extrañada – Ya han pasado más de 20 años desde el día en que conocí a la mamá de Gohan y nunca te había visto así ¿Dónde está la madre guerrera y un poquitín histérica? –le guiñó el ojo

-Ni yo lo sé Videl, me siento como fuera de mí últimamente – respondió avergonzada, luego frunció el ceño – oye y tampoco es como si fuera una histérica, al menos no todo el tiempo- su nuera sonrió.

– Nunca creí ver esto - luego añadió con algo de picardía y casi cantando su descubrimiento – Pero ya sé porque te sientes así.

-¿Por qué? – Dijo dudosa y la chica la miró con una gran sonrisa – No me mires así, mejor respóndeme

- Es lógico, esta tienes miedo, aun me impresiona que se trate de ese hombre tan particular – se puso de pie - Pero no tengas miedo, si estás así es porque Vegeta debe de estarse portando muy bien - le guiñó un ojo – dudo que él este fingiendo ser amable, como que no se le da eso ¿No crees?

La mujer se sonrojó y sonrió ante el argumento de su nuera, viéndolo bien se estaba portando como una niña insegura porque tenía miedo de perderlo. Pero era cierto, de alguna manera tenía "el permiso" de Bulma quien había reconocido no amarlo, y Vegeta no le había dado ningún motivo para dudar… Videl tenía razón en varias cosas. Se acordó de la tarde anterior con él y se arrepintió de haber sugerido siquiera renunciar a todo, incluso sin el "permiso" de su amiga no tenía por qué dejarlo, ¿Bulma le había pedido permiso a Vegeta para estar con Yamcha? ¡Obvio no!

-Bueno, creo que ya es tiempo de hacer algo Videl

-¿Qué cosa?

-Hablaré con mis hijos hoy mismo, y aunque me preocupa su reacción tengo que enfrentarlos. Y como creo que decirle a Pan no va a ser nada fácil, voy a necesitar tu ayuda.

-Tenlo por seguro, tal vez mi hija tarde en asimilar la noticia pero entenderá ¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Organizaré una cena esta noche ¿Podrías adelantarles que quiero decirles algo?, solo para que no sea tan sorpresivo.

-Claro, entonces te veré esta noche

-Gracias, le llamaré a Goten para que no vaya a faltar a cenar…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¡La cena estuvo deliciosa mamá!

-Gracias Gohan

- ¡Todo tan sabroso como siempre abuelita! - se frotó el abdomen en señal de satisfacción - ¿A qué se debe la reunión? Dijo mi mamá que nos darías una noticia

- Bueno Pan, en un momento más.

-Oye Pan – dijo Videl – me podrías acompañar a la casa, preparé un postre y lo olvidé

-Si mamá – Pan se levantó y ambas salieron de la casa.

-¿Estás bien mamá? – Preguntó Goten – Te ves nerviosa

-Si estoy algo nerviosa a decir verdad…

-¿Sucede algo? – intervino Gohan preocupado

-Hijos, ¿ustedes saben que siempre amé a su padre verdad? – ambos asintieron – Pues… estoy saliendo con alguien

Los dos medios-Saiyan casi se cayeron de la silla

-¡Mamá! – dijo Gohan – eso sí que es una noticia inesperada – le dio un trago a su bebida

-Nunca hemos dudado que quieras a papá – habló Goten – uff si que es una gran noticia… - se rascó la cabeza riendo nerviosamente

-¿No están molestos conmigo? - dijo ella – Créanme que lo pensé mucho, nunca fue mi intención buscar una pareja pero conocí alguien y creo que siento algo…

-Mi papá te dejó sola muchas veces – intervino su hijo mayor – tu siempre le guardaste respeto aun cuando creímos que no regresaría después de la muerte de Cell, pero ahora él se ha ido para siempre… mamá aunque va a ser muy raro ver a alguien más contigo estás en tu derecho y respeto tu decisión ¿Qué dices tú Goten?

- Si mamá, estoy deacuerdo con mi hermano, mi papá ya no está y creo que es justo que hagas tu vida.

-Gracias niños – Milk abrazó a sus dos hijos con emoción – No saben lo feliz que me hacen

-No tan rápido mamá – dijo Goten con picardía – aún no nos has dicho con quién sales, ¿Es alguien que conociste en alguna visita a la ciudad?

-No… es alguien que ya conocía de antes - respondió la mujer visiblemente tensa- De hecho esa es la otra parte de la noticia que me tiene nerviosa.

-¿Lo conocemos nosotros? – preguntó Gohan, mientras Goten la miraba a la espectativa.

-Si – Dijo Milk – E-es V-vegeta

-¿Queeee? – dijeron los 2 con los ojos a punto de salir de sus cuencas.

-Mamá pero… ¿Qué pasa con Bulma? – Preguntó Gohan mostrando algo de molestia– No creo que… Mamá, explícate

-Bulma y Vegeta ya no están juntos, de hecho Bulma también tiene otra pareja – respiró profundamente –ella ya sabe lo que pasa entre Vegeta y yo – Dijo sin dar más detalles, la infidelidad de Bulma y su pequeña riña de esta mañana no eran tema de discusión en ese momento.

-No puedo creerlo… tú y Vegeta son ¿novios? – Se rascó la cabeza con una mueca de confusión – Mamá no sé qué decirte… Si Bulma lo sabe… no puedo imaginar al señor Vegeta como tu pareja... pero si eso te hace feliz – Gohan se calmó aunque estaba todavía masticando la noticia.

-¿Por eso estaba aquí ayer no es así? – dijo de pronto Goten incrédulo y Milk asintió

– No puede ser mamá ¿En serio no estas bromeando? – preguntó mientras se tomaba a si mismo del cabello - ¿En serio el señor Vegeta es tu nuevo novio? No puede ser.

-S-si Goten … ¿Qué tienes hijo, estás molesto? – Milk lo miraba preocupada, su hijo se veía muy tenso, la verdad pensó que quien tomaría la noticia con mayor dificultad sería Gohan – Entiendo que te molestes pero te aseguro que…

-No mamá no estoy molesto – dijo– digamos que la noticia me ha dejado pasmado… ¿él va a vivir aquí?

-No lo sé, no hemos hablado de eso… de todas maneras si eso te incomoda no te preocupes…

-No, no importa – la interrumpió Goten – Solo tengo que adaptarme a esto y estaré bien… ¿Bra y Trunks no están enterados todavía verdad?

-Probablemente no, pero me dijo Bulma que va a hablar con ellos, no sé cómo lo vayan a tomar pero…

-¡Ya llegamos! –Gritó Pan desde la entrada – Trajimos un delicioso pay cortesía de mi mamá – Se detuvo en la puerta de la cocina - ¿Qué les sucede? Tienen cara de funeral

-Videl, Pan, me podrían acompañar a mi habitación – las dos chicas asintieron y siguieron a Milk

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¡No abuelita debes estar bromeando! – dijo la niña – ¿Ya olvidaste a mi abuelito Goku?, ¡por eso estaban hablando tú y mi mamá de eso hace días! – se levantó molesta

-Pan conocí a tu abuelito desde antes de tener tu edad, nos casamos hace mucho tiempo, claro que nunca voy a olvidar a Goku. Es solo que ahora que él no esta yo conocí a alguien mas y quiero darme una oportunidad.

La chica comenzó a llorar y bajó la cabeza -¿Qué le vas a decir si regresa? Va a sufrir mucho si te ve con alguien más…

Milk suspiró con tristeza – Todos sabemos que ya no va a volver… Pan tu abuelito se fue con las esferas del dragón, seguro está en otra dimensión peleando… - las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas sin avisar- pero ni siquiera está en el otro mundo, ni siquiera volveré a verlo…

-Hija, que tu abuelita tenga una pareja no significa que haya olvidado al señor Goku… eso nunca va a pasar

-Lo sé mamá… abuela, tienen razón – miró a ambas mujeres – mi abuelito se fue para siempre pero lo extraño.

-Yo también Pan – Milk abrazó a su nieta – Lo extraño mucho.

Pan se separó de su abuela y se secó las lágrimas – Por la cara que tenían mi papá y mi tío cuando llegué entiendo que ya lo saben… ¿Verdad?

-Sí, pero no fue esa noticia la que los sorprendió Pan – miró a su nuera nerviosa – se trata de quién es mi pareja.

-¿Quién es? – Pan entrecerró los ojos quisquillosa – ¿Quién puede ser para que se sorprendieran así?

-Vegeta

- ¿Vegeta? ¡¿El papá de Trunks y Bra?! – preguntó casi con la mandíbula hasta el suelo – ¡Pero la señora Bulma!

-Pan, Bulma y el señor Vegeta decidieron separarse y hacer sus vidas con otras personas – intervino Videl – Digamos que no hay dificultades entre ellas… ni tiene por qué haberlas entre las respectivas familias, fue por común acuerdo.

-¡ r! – muchas imágenes pasaron por la cabeza de Pan: Ella comiendo helado con Vegeta, montada en su espalda, jugando carreras para llegar a la casa… se estremeció de pies a cabeza; luego la imagen cambió a Vegeta tirado en el sofá ignorándola por completo, sonrió como aliviada - ¡Abuela! Qué raros gustos tienes… pero está bien… creo lo aceptaré. Sólo no me pidas que le diga abuelito

- Gracias hija! – Milk la abrazó con emoción- me has dejado tan tranquila y ten por seguro que no tiens que decirle abuelito jajaja ¡creo que él nunca lo permitiría! – Luego le acarició el cabello- Además tus abuelos son Mr Satán y Goku, nadie más.

La chica respiró hondo y luego esbozó una sonrisa sincera.

Las tres salieron de la habitación para buscar a los demás, Pan corrió a abrazar a su padre y a su tío pero solo estaba el primero.

-¿Dónde está Goten, hijo? – preguntó Milk

-Recibió una llamada y se fue – cruzó los brazos – Era una chica, le dije que podría esperar pero ya saben cómo es.

-Oh, tu hermano y sus citas – comentó Videl y miró a Milk esperando algún comentario desaprobatorio de su parte pero no fue así.

-Déjenlo, está enamorado – dijo comprensiva – debe de ser una chica importante ¿no es así?.

-¿Qué, queee? – gritaron los tres casi cayendo al suelo

-Jajaja – les guiñó un ojo – bueno, no me vean así intento ponerme en su lugar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Vegeta dormitaba en su habitación, aquella donde se escondió con Milk y descubrió la infidelidad de Bulma, después de hablar con ella se había "mudado" hacía allá, no sabía ni le interesaba si la peliazul estaba en casa y una de las ventajas de vivir en la corporación capsula era que por su gran tamaño bien podría pasar todo el día sin toparse a "su esposa". Tenía ganas de entrenar, pero no de arriesgarse a averiar la cámara de gravedad, definitivamente tenía que ver la manera de llegar a un arreglo para eso… La puerta se abrió de pronto dejando ver a una bella chica de cabello turquesa furiosa.

-¡Papá! ¡¿Es cierto que sales con la mamá de Goten?! – Vegeta la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, ¿Cómo demonios se había enterado?

-¿Quién te dijo eso Bra? – preguntó recobrando la calma

-Mi mamá, ¿Es verdad? – La chica estaba muy alterada – Contéstame ¿es verdad?

-Si Bra pero…

- ¡No puede ser! ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¡No quiero que me reclames nada después!–gritó la chica cual adolescente en crisis y se fue de la habitación dejando al príncipe pasmado. ¡¿Qué demonios le había dicho Bulma?! Si había sido comprensivo con lo de Yamcha esta vez no sería así. Se fue a buscar a la mujer y la encontró en la sala sentada con Trunks a su lado, que la veía con los ojos muy abiertos, al sentir la presencia de su padre lo miró también con asombro.

-H-hola papá… - dijo el muchacho – quiero que sepas que respeto sus decisiones… aunque todo esto es muy extraño…

- ¿De que estas hablando Trunks?

-De que si tú y mamá decidieron "hacer su vida" con otra persona, pues los respeto, me dijo mi madre que seguirías viviendo aquí si querías, me alegra que sean amigos – una actitud bastante madura y sin duda era hijo de Bulma, bastante liberal en ciertas cosas, aunque también había heredado rasgos del lado un poco más "conservador" de Vegeta – Supongo que no significa que estén "en guerra" o algo así ¿Verdad?

- Supongo que no… - Respondió.

Trunks pudo notar que su padre estaba bastante alterado y se levantó del sofá – Creo que los voy a dejar solos… de todas formas tengo que pensar algunas cosas – se fue con rapidez

-Veo que Trunks tiene una versión más amigable para ambos pero ¿Qué diablos le dijiste a Bra?- dijo con un tono escalofriante – Espero que aparte vulgar, desagradable y fácil, no seas también una víbora venenosa – caminaba lentamente hacia ella.

Bulma se estremeció de pies a cabeza era como ver al Vegeta recién llegado de Namekusei, completamente carente de sentimientos… buenos.

-¿Por qué me dices eso? – No pudo retroceder porque era imposible fusionarse con el sofá – ¿Vegeta que demonios te pasa?

-Me pregunto si tus hijos saben la clase de mujer que eres… - dijo él - ¿les dijiste que tenías meses revolcándote con el insecto?

-N-no… pero les dije que ya hace tiempo que hacíamos nuestras vidas por separado… y que ya teníamos otra pareja... yo a Yamcha y tu… bueno a Milk, en realidad no les iba a decir con quien para que tu hablaras con ellos pero se me salió -¿V-Vegeta por qué me estás tratando así?

-Una verdad a medias y a tu favor… antes lo hubiera aceptado pero ya me encargaré de que sepan la verdad - luego agregó – En fin, creo que esa fue la versión que le diste a mi hijo pero dime cual fue la versión de Bra –Le dijo acercando su rosto al de ella amenazadoramente- ¿te atreviste a hacerte la víctima con ella no es asi?

-N-no te entiendo… yo hablé con los juntos, les dije exactamente lo mismo – la mujer estaba muy confundida y asustada - Puedes preguntarle a Trunks, llegué y estaban juntos así que aproveché para decirles… Bra aceptó lo de Yamcha, me dijo que quería hablar contigo y se fue.

No muy convencido se dio la vuelta, iría a la montaña Paoz, temía que Bra estuviera tan enfadada como para ir hacía allá.

-Vegeta, hablé con Milk, fui a su casa en la mañana

Bufó, definitivamente ahora si creía que Bra hubiera ido hacía allá… de tal madre tal hija

-No hubo pelea, si te preocupa eso – dijo ella con sarcasmo

-Ya lo noté, si hubiera habido pelea ella te habría destrozado – respondió con desdén

-Hablamos y ya hemos limado asperezas -dijo Bulma ignorando su comentario – y tal y como dijo Trunks – Espero que podamos ser amigos, no se si hayas decidido irte a la montaña Paoz pero si quieres vivir aquí tienes las puertas abiertas, es en serio.

Vegeta la miró buscando alguna señal de hipocresía, pero parecía que estaba siendo sincera, comenzó a confiar en que no había hecho algún plan macabro para poner a su hija en su contra, porque, aunque no le gustaba admitirlo, definitivamente ese era su punto débil.

-Gracias… - se limitó a responder

-Ahhh – ella suspiró – Sé que te preocupará entrenar, hablaré con mi padre y puedes sentirte en confianza de usar la cámara de gravedad aquí o donde lo desees, no habrá problema en su compostura. Vegeta, no me voy a interponer más en tu nueva… relación… no sería más que un capricho porque en realidad quiero hacer las cosas bien ahora con Yamcha. - él se limitó a mirarla con incredulidad.

-Tampoco haré nada contra él – dijo secamente y ella sonrió sincera.

-Milk es especial ¿Sabes? – Recordó su renuncia a Vegeta para no interferir en "su matrimonio" – Siempre estuvo ahí para Goku aunque él estuviera lejos ¿Sabías que lo esperó por años para casarse, sólo porque él le hizo una promesa cuando niños?.

Él sintió un pinchazo en el pecho y asintió con la cabeza, Milk le había contado de su promesa cuando niños. Ya sabía que Kakaroto le llevaba toda una vida de ventaja con ella y no le agradaba pensar mucho en eso.

-No tengo duda de que siempre le fue fiel a Goku y sinceramente nunca pensé que estuviera con alguien más, y si está contigo ahora no es por nada. Espero que la tomes en serio – lo miró con severidad – nunca creí preguntarte esto pero, ¿sientes algo real por ella?

Él se quedó mudo y sintió calor en las mejillas, pero luego recobró su compostura, gruñó, cruzó los brazos con orgullo y se dio la vuelta para ocultar su rostro – Bulma sonrió, lo conocía y no era necesario que le respondiera con palabras, era claro.

-Bien, espero que esta vez hagas las cosas mejor príncipe – se detuvo al decir la última palabra – Tal parece que encontraste tu princesa ¿no es así?. Todo esto es tan irónico, incluso yo dejé a Yamcha por ti hace años y ahora estoy con él de nuevo. En fin, te agradezco que no hagas nada contra él – ella bien sabía que podía matarlo sin problemas.

-Solo es porque no estamos "en guerra" o algo así – dijo repitiendo las palabras de su hijo, sonrió y se dio la vuelta para irse, parecía que en realidad todo estaba en paz con Bulma y que sus hijos lo supieran era un peso menos para él. La actitud de Bra era la que lo había dejado preocupado.

::::::::::::::::::::.

Gohan y su familia y habían partido a su casa hacía rato, Milk tomaba un baño para relajarse después de tantas emociones. Todo había salido bien, solo que Goten todavía no regresaba pero, aunque la preocupaba, decidió no llamarlo. – _Probablemente tiene mucho que pensar, sólo espero que este con alguien que lo ayude sobrellevar esto…_ -

Se percató que hasta el momento era un misterio con quien salía su hijo, hacía tiempo ya que su relación con aquella muchacha de cabello castaño había terminado y aunque sabía que tenía novia nunca la había visto.

Sus dos hijos, eran tan diferentes, Gohan era encantador pero tímido y desde que comenzó a salir con Videl ella supo que era la chica destinada a casarse con él; en cambio Goten, él era todo un galán y estaba muy lejos de parecerse a su padre que si no fuera por su promesa probablemente nunca se hubiera casado. Sintió algo de nostalgia, Goku era único y a veces todavía le parecía increíble haberse casado con tan particular muchacho y de compartir el lecho ni se diga. Se transportó a esa primera vez llena de nerviosismo e inexperiencia por parte de los dos; había sido perfecta, ambos se habían descubierto uno al otro, en ese momento su vida parecía un sueño… suspiró con melancolía. A pesar de sus ausencias se habían amado mucho y nunca olvidaría toda su vida con él, siempre estaría en su corazón y nunca dejaría de ser su primer amor.

Vegeta, en cambio, era su nueva vida. Le gustaba la idea de estar al lado de ese hombre orgulloso y de apariencia fría, estricto, solitario, apasionado… en realidad no era tan malo como parecía, solo se trataba de un hueso duro de roer; ese peculiar príncipe se estaba convirtiendo en su nuevo príncipe azul.

Alguien tocaba la puerta. Se apresuró a salir de la tina, se envolvió en una suave bata y corrió a la puerta. Era muy tarde para recibir visitas así que pensó que podría ser que Goten olvidara su llave.

-Buenas noches mujer

-¡Vegeta! –lo abrazó con emoción y lo besó dejándolo totalmente aturdido.

-Vaya… – dijo él tomándola de la barbilla con afecto para separarla de él y tomar algo de aire - ¿Q-que mosca te picó? – pero no esperó respuesta ahora fue el quien la besó con intensidad mientras la tomaba de las mejillas, notó que goteaba agua de su cabello y sintió su cuerpo desnudo bajo la delgada bata de baño. Le descubrió los hombros y la atrajo hacía él, estaba a punto de bajar a hundirse en su cuello cuando escuchó una débil voz femenina en su oído.

-E- espera…

Volvió en sí y se dio cuenta que aún estaba parado en la puerta, definitivamente se había perdido por unos segundos.

-¿No preferirías entrar primero? – dijo Milk mientras se separaba de él temblorosa y ruborizada, ¡en cuanto lo vio se lanzó a sus brazos sin siquiera pensarlo!, sin duda que estaba perdida por él - ¿Quieres tomar algo?

- Si me gustaría tomar algo… - respondió él con gesto malicioso mientras la miraba de pies a cabeza con descaro dejando ver su lengua pasar por el borde de sus dientes con lascivia.

-¡Vegeta por favor! ¡Tienes una mirada de pervertido horrible! - las mejillas de ella se hicieron más rojas a la vez que fruncía el ceño. A Vegeta le encantaba verla así, era una mujer adulta con la que ya había compartido la intimidad y todavía se sonrojaba como una niña. Soltó una carcajada de verdadera diversión y en eso recordó su principal objetivo de ir esa noche.

-Milk, vine a ver si Bra estaba por aquí o si te había llamado, pero parece que no fue asi ¿verdad?

-¿Bra? No para nada ¿pasó algo?

-Bulma habló con ella y con Trunks, ya están enterados de que estoy contigo solo que Bra no lo tomó con mucha calma y se fue. No pude hablar con ella, creí que había venido aquí…

-Oh… me apena mucho que te haya causado problemas con tu hija, solo espero que todo se arregle.

-En realidad su enojo me pareció muy raro – dijo pensativo él – me parece que hay algo más en su reacción, pero hasta no hablar con ella sabré que le pasa.

-¿Trunks lo tomó mejor?

-Sí, no hablé con él pero me expresó que respeta mi decisión y la de Bulma, de hecho creí que él sería el más afectado por aquello de ser amigo de tu hijo.

-Mmm si, la vida da muchas sorpresas… de hecho, Bulma vino a verme hoy.

-Sí, lo sé – luego la miró – además ya vi cómo le destrozaste la cara

-¿Qué? ¡Yo no le hice nada! – Dijo con sorpresa luego cambió su semblante a uno de furia – Me estas mintiendo ¿verdad?

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

-Parece que estas de muy buen humor a pesar de todo Vegeta, pues yo también hablé hoy con mi familia – Vegeta dejó de reír y tragó saliva

-Ah si?

-Sí, creí que Gohan se enfadaría mucho al saber que se trataba de ti y aunque se sorprendió mucho cuando lo supo, se tranquilizó cuando le dije que Bulma lo sabía y que ella también tenía otra pareja así que terminó aceptándolo; con Pan fue más complicado, cuando es algo que tiene que ver con su abuelo se pone algo difícil. Goten se veía más afectado... de hecho lo noté angustiado al principio. Salió y todavía no regresa, fue a alguna clase de cita o algo así pero creo que más bien necesitaba pensar. Pero finalmente todos lo aceptaron.

-Bueno lo más complicado ya pasó – dijo él – supongo que no estas esperando que haga un anuncio a todos los demás insectos que nos conocen.

- ¡Seguro! ¡Muero por darles explicaciones a todos! – Volteó los ojos – Sé que también estás ansioso por decirles pero creo que podremos prescindir de eso ¿no crees?- él sonrió ante su sarcasmo – Ven te daré una taza de té en lo que voy a vestirme.

El la siguió a la cocina – Hmm ¿es necesario que me quede aquí?, tengo mejores ideas que el té- buscó el Ki de Goten y cambió de opinión.

-Será mejor que te vistas, creo que Goten se aproxima… –parpadeo inseguro - ¿Viene con Bra?

... continuará


	10. Chapter 10

La historia la pensé par capis originalmente, luego me propuse que fuera finalmente quedó en 10 capis! Me siento muy contenta de verla terminada, es que es mi primer FIC compréndanmeeee jajaja

Gracias a todos los que dejaron sus reviews alguna o algunas veces: PixieGirl, Andreverynice, Crisanny Rivas, tearsofroses, NebilimK, Lady-darkness-chan, aron nosoy, Michiru14, Kiara, NeNa, Paragus, carolucha, ale1008, Aracely, princss saiyan, y claro también a los que firmaron como guest. Sé que tal vez tuvieron sus reservas al principio por la singular pareja pero agradezco a los que se quedaron a leerla completa y a todos los demás que no dejaron reviews también gracias por darse el tiempo de leer mis locuras (si me faltó alguien de nombrar mil disculpas no fue intencional de verdaad)

Bueno les presento el último capítulo espero llene sus expectativas y porfa read and review, todas sus opiniones cuentan, y quien sabe hasta me anime a escribir otro fic! La verdad es que me ha gustado mucho hacerlo!

Bueno ya basta de egocentrismo! Aquí las estrellas son los lectores y los personajes (que aclaro pertenecen a mi héroe Akira Toriyama, al igual que DBZ y todavía no me canso de agradecerle por ello)

FINAL CAP!

**X**

Mientras miraba las fotografías en la pared de la casa, se preguntaba cómo diablos había llegado a ese momento en su vida. Definitivamente ningún saiyajin creería que el hijo del Rey estaría viviendo en paz en uno de los planetas destinados a ser destruidos.

Recapituló desde su llegada a la tierra: sus ansias de venganza, su repentina atracción por una humana, la formación de una familia, la lucha por proteger la tierra y ahora el absurdo giro que estaba dándole a su destino. En ese momento era como cualquier terrícola después de todo, y una vez más sintió algo de respeto por ellos. No fuertes ni poderosos contra la mayoría de las amenazas que azotaban a la tierra, pero suficientes "luchas existenciales" tenían que librar día a día; y eso era algo que los guerreros como él, en condiciones normales, no tenían que lidiar nunca. Una raza de guerreros como ellos no se preocupaban por la familia que dejaban atrás, ¡por favor! ¡Mandaban a sus hijos siendo unos bebés a planetas lejanos! y muy apenas se preocupaban en darles un nombre. Ahora, él mismo no sería capaz de mandar a sus hijos a un planeta lejano y no volver a verlos jamás, ni siquiera los imaginaba matando un inocente.

-Buenas noches señor Vegeta… -Digo una voz a sus espaldas

-Hola Goten

-Hola Papá –secundó una voz femenina – ya que estas aquí veo que todo era cierto.

Vegeta se dio la vuelta hacia ellos y miró a la chica con intriga -¿Qué es cierto?

-Ay papá, no me vas a negar las cosas ahora ¿Acaso no sales con la mamá de Goten y mamá con Yamcha?

-Si – dijo aliviado, Bulma no había mentido

-Buenas noches– Saludó Milk al entrar a la sala cargando una charola con una gran tetera llena de humeante té – ¿Sucede algo?

Los jóvenes respondieron al saludo y se miraron unos segundos

-Mamá, Bra y yo queremos hablar con ustedes – La mujer sintió un nudo en la garganta y les hizo una seña para que tomaran asiento. Los jóvenes se sentaron en el sillón más grande mientras Milk quedó frente a ellos en el más pequeño, Vegeta permaneció de pie recargado en el sofá que ocupaba su ahora pareja, ella comenzó a servir 4 tazas de té.

-Hablen – dijo el príncipe impaciente

-Cuando supimos de su relación fue algo difícil de afrontar pero creo que, en realidad, gracias a eso comprenderán mejor la situación – dijo la chica – te cedo la palabra Goten.

Goten sintió un escalofrío, su madre era algo impaciente a veces… pero ahora tener a Vegeta como la cereza del pastel no le daba mucha tranquilidad. Sintió una gota de sudor en su frente y un codazo en las costillas.

-Bien… Mamá, Señor Vegeta… ¿debo de llamarlo Papá?

-¡CLARO QUE NO! – respondió el aludido y Milk comenzó a hacerse aire con nerviosismo

-Hijo, continúa…

-Ah si, perdón – se aclaró la garganta – Bra y yo estamos saliendo

-¡Oh cielos!

-¿QUÉ DICES? – gritó perplejo el padre de la chica

- ¡Ay no papá! –Bra se puso de pie y cruzó los brazos – ¡Ni se te ocurra oponerte! ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que ahora Goten sea mi hermano!

-Bra! No soy tu hermano!

-¡Claro que no es tu hermano! Pero es de la edad de Trunks – respondió Vegeta

-¡Eso no importa tu eres mayor que mi mamá! ¡Y que la señora Milk también! ¡No es justoo!

-¿Por qué eres tan obstinada?

-¡Papáaa por favorrr! – dijo la chica al borde del llanto

-¡Ay maldita sea! ¡Ni se te ocurra lloran Bra!- Dijo el saiyajin con una mezcla de orden y súplica

-BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAA – Todos callaron de golpe- NO PUEDEN ESTAR GRITANDO ASI!

-Mamá tu estas gritando… -

-Pues solo es para ustedes se callaran - dijo la mujer con un leve sonrojo y se aclaró la garganta – ¿Hace cuánto tiempo son pareja?

-Varios meses mamá, de hecho… - tosió- vamos muy en serio

-T-tu! Goten! Si acaso estás jugando…

-P-Pe- Pe- ro señor Vegeta yo no sería capaz de jugar con ella… (Claro que no era capaz, sería equivalente a morir) – lo interrumpió el joven agitando las manos, y agradeció que ese hombre fuera pareja de su madre, porque de otra forma no habría consideración y estaba seguro que tendría que buscar donde esconderse.

-¡Papá! ¡Basta! – dijo Bra con tono caprichoso – ¡Es ridículo que te pongas así!

-Vegeta – dio en esta ocasión Milk – creo que no podemos oponernos ¿no es así? – La verdad es que le tranquilizaba que su novia fuera Bra y no alguna chica parecida a aquella novia que tuvo alguna vez Krillin.

-Aghhh! ¿Tú también estás de su lado mujer?- gruño y volteó los ojos – Goten como te atrevas a hacer algo indebido te mataré ¿entiendes?

- ¡No señor!, podrás matar a quien quieras ¡Pero no a mi hijo!- Dijo Milk levantándose del sofá con las manos en la cintura – ¡Ni se te ocurra!

- AHHHH! ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? ¿Mi hija con el hijo de Kakaroto? ¿Voy a estar emparentado con Kakaroto?!

- Mmm Papá… - dijo Bra mirándolo acusadoramente, al igual que Goten, con los brazos cruzados – Creo que tú eres el menos indicado para quejarte de "emparentar" las familias. Déjame te recuerdo que estas con la e..

-Ya entendí el punto Bra – dijo con una vena saltada en su frente – ¡Esta bien! No me puedo oponer pero eso no evitará que esté vigilando a Goten de cerca!

-Siiii Papii gracias!, sabía que entenderías ¡Después de todo tú también estás enamorado! – gritó la chica mientras se lanzaba al cuello de su padre que no paraba de gruñir sin poder ocultar su sonrojado rostro. Mientras tanto Goten sonreía con una mezcla de felicidad y terror, ahora tenía que cuidarse de su nuevo suegro oficial (que además era el novio de su madre). Al terminar el abrazo Vegeta tomó su taza de té y comenzó a beberla con rapidez.

-Bra.. ¿Tu mamá ya sabe de esto? – preguntó Milk antes de dar un breve sorbo a té por primera vez.

-No, pero no será problema, ella nunca se opone a esas cosas – dijo guiñando el ojo - ¡Qué emoción! Tal vez hasta podamos hacer una boda doble, o triple ¿no creen? – dijo con picardía mientras Milk y Vegeta comenzaron a toser estrepitosamente al casi ahogarse con su bebida.

-¡Es broma! – Dijo Goten tomando a Bra del brazo mientras la chica reía a carcajadas por la reacción que había causado – Creo que llevaré a Bra a su casa, ya es muy tarde

- Creo que puedes llevarla en una nave – dijo Vegeta recuperándose del ataque de tos – no es necesario que la cargues hasta la corporación ¿Entendido?

-¡S-si señor! M-Mamá, regreso en un rato nos vemos

- Adiós! Pasen buenas noches! – se despidió la chica de cabellos turquesas todavía con algo de picardía.

Ambos jóvenes se fueron dejando a la pareja pensativa en la pequeña sala.

::::::::::::::::::::

-La fiesta esta fenomenal – dijo Krillin

-Gracias, ¡ya hacía falta juntarnos! – dijo la bella anfitriona de cabellos azules

-¡Hey chicos! ¡Esperamos que la siguiente fiesta sea una boda! – Dijo dirigiéndose a una joven pareja frente a él

-Ahhh Estee.. Krillin! jejejeje – Goten se rascó la cabeza sonrojado – No se te ocurra decir eso cuando llegue el señor Vegeta jejejeje

-¡Claro que no! Nadie quiere que haya un homicidio a la mitad de la fiesta jajaja, por cierto ¿Dónde están tu mamá… y Vegeta? – Cruzó los brazos – Que raro es nombrarlos juntos

-Ni que lo digas – lo secundó Yamcha con humor – Es una pareja apocalíptica jajajaja – todos rieron junto con él

-Espero que no tarden en llegar, el señor Vegeta estaba todavía en la cámara de gravedad cuando vine hacia acá – rio nervioso – Mi madre debe estar riñéndolo para que salga de ahí

-Uff nunca va a cambiar – dijo Bulma – ¡Supongo que escuchas gritos todo el día en casa!

-Pues no en realidad… - dijo el joven rascándose la barbilla – a veces, pero es muy divertido verlos pelear.

-En realidad Vegeta no es tan gruñón como creía – dijo Pan sonriendo

-Yo siempre lo he pensado – intervino el maestro Roshi que ya tenía las mejillas rojas de tanto alcohol – Milk es la mujer más fuerte de la tierra y ni el Saiyajin más poderoso le puede ganar jojojo, espero que venga con su par de amigas – dijo haciendo su tradicional mímica del "pafu pafu"

-Maestro siempre será un pervertido – dijo Oolong dándole un golpe en la cabeza

-Si, el viejo siempre será un pervertido y tú no te quedas atrás – agregó 18 desde su lugar

-Jejejeje Claro que noo – dijo el cerdito sonrojado

-Buenas noches, una disculpa por la tardanza

-Hola Milk, justo nos estábamos preguntando si iba a venir – dijo Bulma

-Digamos que ALGUIEN estaba de cascarrabias y no quería salir de su cámara de gravedad

-Hmmm no me molestes – dijo el aludido cruzándose de brazos – ya estamos aquí

-¡Hola papá! – dijo Bra desde su lugar a lado de Goten quien lo saludó con la mano tímidamente. Mientras Trunks hacía lo mismo feliz de ver a su padre.

-Bueno ya estamos todos - dijo Bulma mientras tomaba la mano de Yamcha – ¡Esto amerita un brindis!

-No esperen no estamos todos aún – dijo Gohan sonriendo

-Hola – dijo una voz conocida a espaldas de todos

-Señor Picollo! – gritó su pupilo como en su infancia – sabía que esta vez sí vendría! – le dijo acercándole un vaso con agua

-Bien parece que ahora si estamos todos – dio Bulma mirando a todos sus amigos reunidos – ¡Por una larga amistad! ¡Salud!

-¡SALUD! –respondieron todos al unísono levantando sus bebidas.

::::::::::::::::::::::

-Vaya, fue una agradable velada ¿no lo crees? – Dijo la mujer sin esperar respuesta - Vamos no seas cascarrabias, sé que estas preocupado por Bra pero Goten se quedará en el cuarto de Trunks igual que siempre. Además mi niño es todo un caballero.

-Hmmm ni me lo recuerdes. Sí esta es su casa, no sé por qué se tiene que quedar allá

-¡Te escuchas como todo un padre! – Dijo Milk riéndose de él con gracia

-Aghh ¡pues lo soy! Al menos el de Bra.

-Claro que lo eres – dijo ella acercándose y besándole la mejilla con cariño

Él la tomó de la cintura y aspiró el aroma de su cabello mientras ella se acurrucaba en sus brazos. Luego ambos se sacaron la ropa y se prepararon para dormir. La pasión seguía igual pero solo dormir era también especial. Milk se recostó en el pecho del Saiyan y mientras escuchaba el latir de su corazón acariciaba sus hombros lentamente.

Habían pasado un par de meses desde que él había decidido mudarse con ella a la montaña Paoz. Al principio estaba muy nerviosa por varios motivos: la convivencia diaria con su hijo menor, sus celos de padre por el noviazgo de su hija, el cambio drástico de forma de vida (su casa no era lo mismo que la gran Capsule Corp), la cercanía con Gohan y Pan… pero había otra cosa más que le causaba especial temor, y era nada más y nada menos que compartir su alcoba con alguien más que no fuera su esposo. Y eso era, tal vez, el último paso que tenía que dar para comenzar oficialmente su nueva vida. Ella sabía que, aunque Vegeta era demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo, para él también era una pequeña batalla personal dormir con ella donde antes había dormido Goku. Sin embargo, esa primera noche había sido memorable; no hubo sexo apasionado, más bien una extraña paz y complicidad entre los dos. ..

Ese día su hijo había llegado muy tarde a casa y visiblemente cansado, así que después de la cena Goten se había retirado a dormir más temprano de lo habitual. Ella se levantó de la mesa y se dispuso a lavar los platos, como hacía religiosamente después de cada comida, fue entonces cuando Vegeta se acercó en silencio y la tomó de la cintura alejándola de su labor.

-¿Qué estas tramando? – Dijo ella sonrojada – Déjame terminar de hacer esto… tú sabes que no me voy a dormir o lo que sea si no limpio el desastre de la cocina.

-Tendrás que cambiar tu ritual al menos hoy, mujer obsesiva… - le respondió mientras tomaba su mano y la llevaba a la sala, una vez ahí prendió la TV y se sentó a su lado cruzando los brazos atrás de su cabeza

-¿Quieres que vea la televisión? – Dijo ella frunciendo el ceño – Por favor Vegeta, permíteme terminar mis labores y luego veo lo que quieras.

-No, HE DICHO- acto seguido recostó su cabeza en las piernas de ella y volvió su atención a la TV. Milk lo miró confundida, ¿Qué se traía entre manos? Suspiró resignada al notar que él no tenía la menor intención de desprenderse de su improvisada almohada, así que decidió acompañarlo a ver el aparato que rara vez usaba como una diversión ya que, en el pasado, solo le había servido para ver a su familia pelear contra alguna amenaza para el planeta. Poco a poco se fue relajando miraba la pantalla que mostraba algún tipo de película de acción/comedia; los minutos pasaron y llegó un momento en que se había olvidado de la cocina por completo, incluso hasta reía con las escenas de humor, mientras acariciaba el cabello del príncipe que de vez en cuando también soltaba una discreta risa.

Cuando la película hubo terminado el saiyajin se giró quedando boca arriba sobre las piernas de la princesa de la montaña Frypan clavando sus profundos ojos negros en los de ella, Milk pasó sus dedos delicadamente por el contorno de su rostro y se inclinó para darle un dulce beso en los labios que él respondió sin chistar; se miraron por varios segundos, y sin decir nada más entendieron que era hora de irse a dormir. Caminaron tomados de la mano hacia la habitación, él se quitó la ropa y se recostó en la cama vistiendo solo un bóxer, ella se quitó su vestido chino con algo de timidez y lo remplazó con un sencillo camisón de seda que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, no era una pieza de lencería sugestiva sin embargo se dibujaba cada curva de su cuerpo con singular delicadeza. Con un ligero toque carmín en sus mejillas se metió entre las sábanas y en cuanto hubo tocado la almohada él se acercó a ella para besarla con suavidad en los labios a la vez que la atraía hacia él con delicadeza, luego solo le dijo "buenas noches", la abrazó con naturalidad y cerró los ojos. Era como si siempre hubieran dormido juntos.

Milk regresó al presente, suspiró y soltó una risita soñadora mientras descansaba en el pecho de Vegeta.

-¿De qué te ríes? ¿Estás loca o qué?

-No, solo me acordé de una película que vi… - dijo levantando su rostro para darle un largo beso en los labios. Ahora sabía una cosa: las princesas de los cuentos no siempre se quedan sólo con un príncipe… algunas tienen la oportunidad de conocer a dos príncipes azules durante su vida y ella era una de esas afortunadas.

– Buenas noches Vegeta

-Buenas noches Milk

-FIN-


End file.
